


The Gift

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hunter Family, Hunting, Lawyer, Loss, Love, Monster - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Visions, Wings, apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Scarlett Grant, the only daughter of a large hunting family, grew up and left the business to be a lawyer with a secret not even her fancy new job could shake. As a child she met the Winchesters, getting to know the eldest one a bit more. With Mary's passing, Scarlett heads to Lawrence to pay her respects and to deliver important legal documents to the Winchester Brothers who she has not seen in over 15 years. There, she discovers a familiar face she has missed so much, her true self, and a magnificent winged creature that changes her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the Season 15 Premiere

Mary Winchester was dead. Again. It sounded crass when said aloud, but Scarlett Grant had just gotten to know the woman behind the story, and in the short time she got to spend with her she couldn't help but love her. Mary’s first passing was the beginning of the story of the Winchesters and how they became dark royalty of the hunter underground world. Having never met her own mother and being raised by a hunter father, she remembered seeing John and his boys, Sam & Dean, a couple of times at their family's ranch outside of Kansas City.

Jesus. The Winchester Brothers. Sam was a young, smart, gorgeous tall drink of water with a very dark side, while Dean...Dean was arrogant, self centered, egotistical, and sexy as hell with a smile that melted her panties.

After Sam went off to college, Dean and John would stop by from time to time to visit. Dean put on a facade, acting as if his brother leaving hadn't affected him at all; but she had never seen a sadder sack. Then one night after a hunt and a bottle of tequila, Dean Winchester took her virginity in an old horse barn, like some awful harlequin novel. After that, he showed up a few times to visit, each time better than the last.

In those passionate moments Scarlett truly got to see behind the curtain...see the real Dean Winchester. Behind that tough guy persona was a sweet and gentle man who kissed her on the forehead after every time they made love, and slept so sound in her arms till his Dad came calling. The last time she saw him was at her father’s funeral. He never said goodbye.

Shortly after her father's passing, Scarlett finished her law degree, and started work at a small law firm in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, thanks to an old hunter connection with a local drunk, Bobby Singer. Bobby was also the best dispatcher, and kind of her best friend despite the age difference.

He was sharp as a tack, kind, and protective, and she was able to return the favor by helping him out of sticky situations that were unexplainable to the local law enforcement. He’s also how she met one of her dearest friends Jody Mills, a cherished confidant still to this day. Even with all Scarlett’s help, Jody was the real reason Bobby wasn’t doing multiple life sentences in some hole.

Bobby would always keep her apprised of recent going ons, about the boys, always offering an invitation when they were scheduled to stop by. She always found an excuse. Now, there was no excuse. She needed to pay her respects to Mary, and her boys, but the thought of seeing the old man, even knowing he was not the same one, brought a few tears to her eyes. Tossing her last packed bag in to the car, she headed to Lawrence.

Bobby hung up his cell phone, sliding it away from himself at the table in the bunker library.  
"Still don't like those things." he gruffed.  
“Who was that?” Sam asked as he turned the page of his book.  
“That, was Scarlett Grant. Said she’s an attorney, she was a friend of your mom’s apparently. She is coming here on some business matter, and to pay her respects. Guess she also knew you two as kids, and the other me.”  
“That name does sound familiar, haven’t seen her in years.” Sam stammered.  
“Haven’t seen who in years?” Dean asked as entered the room, taking a long sip from his bottle of beer.  
“Bobby was just saying we have a visitor coming to pay her respects to mom...Scarlett Grant, do you remember her?”  
Dean spit a bit of beer out as he choked on Sam’s words.  
“So that would be a yes then.” Sam added with a knowing grin.

A few hours later, Scarlett arrived at the underground bunker. Definitely not much to look at, but exactly what she imagined an underground bunker would look like. Dammit. They were everywhere. What the hell was this place? This was going to be difficult to ignore. Maybe she should just tell them. Break the one rule she was ever given as a child. But no one who knew about it was still alive.

The truth was that at the age of 8, as she listened to her daddy tell hunting stories over a raging bonfire and a bottle of whisky in their backyard, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Scarlett had seen every “scary” creature he described. Just by sight she could tell if someone was a shifter, or possessed by a demon, or any other sort of supernatural creature. Her favorite was seeing the ghost of the dead hunter he spoke of standing right next to him as he told the tall tales about them,watching them listen and laugh along with him.

For years she had thought everyone could see them, but she began to communicate with them, it was then when everyone realized she had a gift. To Scarlett, it felt like a curse. But as she grew older, and she took more caseloads after Bobby died, she started to see it as a gift also, when many of your best witnesses were the ones only she could see; especially the victims. She was then able to start her own law firm.

So many ghosts outside this bunker.

Text: Bobby Im here  
Text from Bobby: Doors open.  
The clank of the large locks made her jump. Inside a second set of doors awaited as the first one slammed shut behind her. The sound of muffled voices told her that she was close.

"Down here!"  
“Bobby.” she whispered to herself with an eager smile.

As she made her way down the stairs, the soft eyes of the hard old man looked up at her. The same man may have not been behind them, but oh to see that face again felt like a dream. Picking up the pace, she dropped bags and ran up to him, pulling him in to a tight embrace.  
"I know you’re not him, but just give me a minute." she whimpered. God he even smelled the same.  
"Take all the time you want, I'm not complaining." he responded with a chuckle.  
She let out a breath with a nervous grin before finally releasing him, turning back to pick up her things, stacking them neatly by a nearby bookshelf.  
"Don't worry about that." Bobby added with a smile." Please, have a seat. Do you want a drink?"

Wiping away a few runaway tears she plopped down in the chair across from him and nodded, taking the now filled tumbler of whisky from him.  
"Thank you, and thank you for allowing me to come over. Mary was an amazing woman.”  
"How did you two meet?" Bobby questioned.

Scarlett went on to tell him the whole story. Growing up as a hunter, her time with this world’s him, and the special time she got to spend with Mary. Before she died, she had created a will, and with Scarlett pulling a few legal strings, she was able to get her family's inheritance into the boys names finally.  
“Well, that was mighty kind of her, and for you to do that. They could use all the help they can get.” Bobby added.

Taking a sip from the glass, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.  
“So, are they here? The Winchesters?”  
“Yeah, they’re around here somewhere, them and I guess you could call him their friend, Castiel.” Bobby snarked.  
“Castiel? Weird name. Do we not like him?”  
“He’s alright I guess, he’s just...not like us, which isn’t really a problem in this world but it was in mine.”

Her confused expression brought about by Bobby’s description was suddenly interrupted by shock when the 3 men entered the room. Standing up, her eyes met theirs, a nostalgic grin appeared almost involuntarily across her lips.  
“Sam, Dean, long time.” she started. “I’m so very sorry about your mother.”  
“Scar.” Dean murmured, followed by a smile that matched both her’s and Sam’s.

No other words were needed as they moved to embrace one another. The thing about hunter kids was they were never mad or judgmental when years had passed with no communication. It was a way of life, but they would be always bonded by it.

Pulling away, wiping away a few more tears, she smiled once again at them both.  
“So, Bobby tells me there is a new member on the team. Don’t be rude introduce me.”  
Sam moved out of her eye shot allowing her to finally see the raven haired man that entered the room just a few steps behind them fully. “Yes. Sorry. Scarlett Grant, this is Castiel.”  
“Sam he has wings!” she blurted.  
It just slipped. Years of training and secrecy gone in an instant. Sheer panic about what she had said and at the sight of his dark colored wings said plenty about her state of mind, but the realization that no one else was brought her pause.  
“Wait. You already know? All of you?”

Bobby crossed his arms, looking up at her from under the brim of his old dirty cap, “Of course we know. The real question is how the hell do you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out...and so are Scarlett's feelings.

Now what? Can’t deny it. Hell, she still couldn’t stop staring at them. They were beautiful, nothing like she had ever seen before, and seeing them attached to this handsome vessel with eyes almost as intense as his true form’s energy. He was magnetic.

“Scarlett!” Bobby barked. “Stop whatever it is you’re doing right now and have a seat.”

A sudden blink, and she was back to reality, looking around the room before moving back to the chair across from Bobby.  
“Now talk.” he demanded.  
“I don’t know where to begin.” she said  
“How about we start with why you can see his wings. That would be a good place.”

Dean and Sam moved to the adjoining table with Castiel, all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Bobby ringing her hands in her lap nervously.  
“My whole life I was different. I didn’t know it at first. My dad would tell hunting stories, and I assumed because I saw the spirits, or a creature"s true form, like the ones he’d describe, that I was going to be a hunter too. Not until I started talking to them did I know what I had was some sort of gift.  
“So you could see them, and talk to them?” Sam inquired  
“Like the Ghost Whisperer?” Dean asked sarcastically.  
“In a way, just way less cleavage.” she responded, matching his tone.

“Who else knows about this?” Bobby continued  
“Nobody. I mean there was other you, my dad, and John Winchester. But I was not allowed to tell anyone. Except for all of you apparently. He’d be so disappointed.” she trailed off.  
“Who? Your Dad?” he asked.  
“No. Bobby Singer.”

Scarlett continued to answer every one of their questions about her ability, what kind of creatures she had seen, how she was trained to be able to identify and kill everyone of them.  
“But how are you able to do this? I mean, was it a witch? Some sort of curse?” Dean wondered.  
She shook her head no, as her eyes made their way back to the seraph at the end of the table. Never had she ever been so thrilled to see what she could see till right now.

“Scar? You still with us?” Sam asked  
“Sorry. Yes. Um, now that you all know, I thought you should know this bunker is surrounded by ghosts...a lot of ghosts. Is there a cemetery around here?”  
“What?” Dean exclaimed  
“Yeah. But none of them are moving. My guess is this place is warded. Keep those up.”  
“Well on that pleasant thought. I’m starving. How about you Scarlett?” Bobby asked.  
“I am always hungry. And I could use another drink. Do you all want to go out? My treat?”

After a few minutes of complaining, they decided it was a plan. Bobby walked her to his sleeping quarters so she could clean up a bit and change after the long car ride. Still a little shaken by what had just occurred, yet finding herself strangely comforted by the fact that someone else knew.

Pulling off her t-shirt and replacing it with her favorite blue sweater, she suddenly realized she was not alone. In the doorway stood Dean Winchester.  
“Could have knocked.” she lightly scolded him, pulling the ponytail holder out from her long hair.  
“What would be the fun in that? Still look good by the way.” he teased.  
“Why are you here Dean?” she inquired.  
”Look, I was just wondering, are we good? You and me?” his hands slipping in to his front pocket nervously.  
“Yeah. Of course. It was what it was. I mean, at some point I should probably introduce you to your son, but yeah, we’re totally good.”  
Never had a man said so much without the ability to speak at all.  
“DEAN! KIDDING! When did you get so gullible?”

Grabbing her purse and her briefcase, she dabbed on a layer of lipstick as she made her way towards him still in the doorway. “This is going to be so much fun. Let’s go!” she squealed giving him a sharp slap on the ass.

"That still looks good too by the way."

The dimly lit small Irish Pub on the edge of town was perfect. The beer was cold, the food was greasy, and the whisky was old. Numerous toasts later in the name of Mary Winchester, Scarlett found herself full and inebriated. She turned and leaned against the booth’s side, placing her feet atop the large thighs of the angel sitting next to her.  
His features were like those of a god, his jawline and cheekbones perfectly chiseled, but his eyes, like Dean’s, had the signs of hunter’s wear too.

“These shoes look very uncomfortable.” he observed looking down at his lap, tapping on the heel.  
“They are. Truth be told they hurt like hell but I wear them because they make my ass look great, especially helpful when I wear them in court when I don’t have a strong case.” she shared with a drunken nod. Oh no. Filter was gone.“You are beautiful BT-Dubs, I mean, I can see your wings are broken, but I still can’t stop staring at you. Them! I mean. I didn’t mean you...see normally I just see ugly scary things, but you...that glowy stuff I see...what is that called?"  
“Grace. It’s my grace.” he responded loudly over the general bar ruckus.  
“Grace, huh. It's so bright. Weird thing is, I can see it in Dean too but it’s not as bright.”  
“What did you say?” the angel asked.

“Where is he?” she asked pushing Castiel out of the booth and stumbled to her feet, then noticing him and Sam at the pool table with Bobby and unknown group of men.“We should go.”  
“Why?” Castiel queried, steadying her on her feet.  
“Those men they are playing are Changeling. Look.” Scarlett pointed at the Budweiser mirror near their table.

Grabbing her glass of whisky, she pushed past Castiel, walking with purpose with a drunken sway towards the pool tables. As she approached, she began staring down their new found “friends.”  
“Dean. Give me your lighter.”  
"Scar, what the hell are you doing…”  
“Now! Don't move!” she warned the other men.  
“Lady what is your problem...”  
She threw the whisky in to the face of the man standing closest to her and flicked Dean’s lighter.  
“Get out now.”

Pointing at the mirror nearby, they finally saw what she saw. The men threw down their sticks and raced off, Dean and Sam following close behind. Bobby turned to look at her, his expression could only be described as pride.  
“Well that was something. You could see what they were and you knew how to kill them.”  
“Taught by the best.” she quipped with a wink. “Cas, can I call you Cas? I am really, really, really, drunk. Will you take me home?”  
“Of course.” he rumbled.  
“Wait. Can I also have a piggy back ride? These shoes really do hurt.”  
Castiel knelt down a bit allowing her to hop up, arms gripping his broad shoulders, then laying her head upon them as she closed her eyes.

Oh. God. Why did she drink so much? Waking up in an unknown room in an unknown bed, wrapped in a blanket, the hangover had set in. She wasn’t sure which way was up, or whether she needed to throw up or pee first. Figuring it out, she finally made her way to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee, and some sort of burning animal meat; even in an underground bunker it was too bright.

“Good morning,” Dean greeted with an all knowing tone. “And how are we feeling?”  
“Shut up.” was all she had to say and all he deserved to hear with that smarmy look upon his face. Pouring a cup of coffee with a shaky hand, she turned to find Dean with a bottle of pain reliever, giving it an irritating rattle before placing it in her other hand.  
”Seriously, you ok?”  
“Shut. Up.” she repeated.  
“Fine. Happy to. Cute panties by the way.” he quipped turning the bacon with a pair of tongs in the crackling grease.  
“What?” she gasped.

She hadn’t even noticed what she was wearing. Wait. What was she wearing? Looking down through blurry eyes, Scarlett found herself in a white, large, long sleeved men’s dress shirt, that was sheer in the wrong places.

“You should know if you plan on staying, Sam instituted a "must wear pants" rule in the bunker, especially in the kitchen. There was an incident.”  
She instinctively covered herself with her arms, giving Dean a chuckle.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before honey. Looks like maybe nothing Cas hasn't seen before now either.” he added as he took a bite of bacon.  
“Hey.” Sam interjected walking in noticing her attire. “Woh. Am I interrupting something...wait...is that Cas’…”  
“Sure as hell is. Don’t worry, I told her about the pants rule.” Dean added before shoving an even larger amount of bacon in his mouth.  
“Asshole.” she growled before storming back to her room, each step like a jackhammer inside her still throbbing head.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Go away!” she shouted, placing the pain pills in your mouth and swallowing them down with the rest of her coffee.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“I said GO AWAY!”  
“Scarlett? It’s Castiel. May I come in? I have your clothes.”

She moved towards the door, opening it slowly, the light that shone in from the hallway felt like it was direct from the sun. Squinting and whining, she attempted to look up at him.  
“Castiel, I need to lie down, I’m hung over…”  
“Let me help you.” he said placing two fingers on her forehead. The pain eased immediately.  
“Woh. What was that?” retracting away from him.  
“I healed you. Of your hangover. Better?”  
She nodded, walking away from the doorway to allow him to enter, then taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Have a seat, giving a pat to the empty mattress space next to her.

Castiel sat down, handing her the clothes from the previous night, clean and pressed.  
“You didn’t have to do this. Are you here because you heard about what just happened?”  
A hint of smile peaked from his cheeks, “Dean texted me.”  
“Such a dick.” she murmured in frustration.

Looking down at her attire she knew she had to ask.  
“Castiel…this is so embarrassing, but last night, did we…you know…”  
Castiel’s eyes crinkled in the corners, his head slightly tilting like a Labrador Retriever.  
“I am asking if...did you and I ...do it?”  
"Do what?"  
"Sex Cas. Did you and I have sex?!"

Castiel leaned on his long forearms laid over his knees and shook his head no as he clasped his hands together. “No We did not.”  
“Oh thank God. I mean! Not God! Not that I wouldn’t...thank him if ...” Scarlet fell back onto the bed and covered her eyes with both arms.  
“I didn’t mean that Cas, I...could you just tell me what did happen last night? Please?”  
“Um. We left the bar. You fell asleep in the car, and when we got back to the bunker you said you needed to get some air but…”  
“It was raining.” a flash of memory suddenly invading her mind.  
“Yes it was.You ran out the door and just stood there in it. You seemed oddly...happy.”  
"My father told me that rain was my mother's favorite. Started believing it was somehow her checking in on me."

Castiel hesitated as the sounds of her sniffs grew.  
"Then what?" she croaked sitting up beside him.  
“I brought you inside, you were cold and you said you didn't own pajamas so I brought you one of my shirts and...”  
Scarlett interrupted him with a soft kiss on his warm cheek.  
“Thank you Castiel. I’m sorry about last night. Truly.”

Her head felt cloudy as she looked deep into his eyes, no words were spoken, finding herself more surprised by her action than him. He was so close, his lips so inviting, his tongue moving visibly behind his slightly parted lips.  
“I should go.” the Angel stated making his way towards the door before turning back, “Are you ok?”  
She nodded, “Yeah. I think so. Thanks again Castiel, for everything, for my clothes.”  
Castiel placed his hands in his trench coat pocket, his eyes softened and those lips that still had your attention now formed the sweetest grin before he spoke.  
“It’s Cas. My friends call me Cas.”  
“Well Cas, my friends call me Scar.” flashing him a flirty smile before he made his way down the hall.

She was flushed with feelings, ones she had not let herself feel in such a very long time. They were scary and welcomed all at the same time; but he was worth it. But those feelings were quickly interrupted within seconds of his exit by Mr. Singer, scampering in to her room with a knock, with an arm full of books.  
“Hey! Time to get up! If you hadn’t noticed it’s the apocalypse.” he barked.  
“I’m taking a shower Bobby.” she demanded.  
“Ain't no time for that, and nobody cares what you look like anyways, get dressed.” he added as he left.

Scarlet stood up and grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. Maybe nobody did care what she looked like, but she needed shower, a cold one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett learns more about the impending apocalypse, and about the Angel...

Chapter 3

Walking into the library dressed and ready for the day Scarlett Grant found them all on their laptops typing away at a frantic rate.  
“Good! You’re here.” Bobby roared.  
“I am. You still want to fill me in on this apocalypse? How many is this by the way?”  
Sam snickered to her delight.  
“It’s not funny girly,” Bobby scorned, “and yes, I will fill you in, but first we are going outside.”  
“Why?” she asked placing her hand on Dean’s shoulder and giving him a nod.  
“To take care of those damn ghosts.”

Stepping out in the daylight, with the men in tow, she had almost forgotten it was morning. A cool breeze moved past her as she made her way up the yellow grassy knoll above their headquarters. There they were. Still just standing there.  
“Cas?” she called out, bringing him to stand at her side.  
“Can you see them?”  
“Strangely no, I can see many things, but I see nothing.”  
“The warding on this place is effective, does it affect you?”  
“Sometimes, but not enough to hurt me, weaken me maybe.”

Scarlett stepped away from him to move closer to the grouping of spirits that had gathered just past the tree line. She heard the sound of his footsteps following and she quickly turned back, shaking her head no and waving him back to the rest of the group before proceeding.

“What is she doing?” Dean shouted as Castiel made his way back to them.  
“She told me to stay back.”  
“To hell with that!” Dean replied, moving past him with a tire iron in hand.

Dean stomped his way towards her, finding her motionless, her arm stretched out straight, eyes closed, her lips moving. Something unseen unexpectedly blasted her backwards, almost causing her to lose her footing, but she quickly squared up again. He ran towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“Dean NO!”

Suddenly her world became his. She was right. They were everywhere. She looked back at him, her eyes eclipsed with a white mist.  
“Dean. What are you doing?!”  
“I….” he stuttered.  
“Don’t move.” she demanded grabbing hold of him.

Scarlett continued to speak to them, as more began to approach. Her questions to them were simple; their responses were more complex. Most were there due to the impending apocalypse brought about by God himself, while others conveyed unfinished business, and a few wanted to...help?  
“Men of Letters?” she said aloud, noticing the reaction it got from the eldest Winchester.  
She closed her eyes and began to whisper again, her hand gripping him even tighter when what could only be described as a sonic blast sent them both sailing to the ground.

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel ran to them. Castiel knelt beside Scarlett, brushing her hair from her face, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes slowly open, looking back at him.  
“You look worried Angel.” she croaked with a cough. Oh, shit, that sucked. Where’s Dean? Is he ok?”  
“Don’t move.” said Castiel.  
“Dean!” she bellowed.  
“Yeah! I’m ok. You?”  
“Peachy. That was stupid what you did.”  
“Yep. He grunted, the air still knocked out of him from the impact.

Castiel healed them quickly, then helped her to her feet. Brushing the ruffage out of her hair, she surveyed the area once again.  
“Gone.” she announced. “They’re all gone!”

“What happened?” Sam asked. “One minute you were both there, the next you were gone.”  
“Gone?” Dean said sounding perplexed. “You mean you couldn’t see us?”  
Sam shook his head, “No! Not until you both came flying out of nowhere like you were shot out of cannon. Has that ever happened to you before Scarlett?”

“Never.” she said, still in a bit of shock. “Maybe it was because there was so many of them or Dean being there?"  
“Her eyes.” Dean interrupted. “They were different. They were all white. Like a mist, or a fog.”  
“What?” she chortled. “That’s not possible. I have visions, I’m not...magical or anything.

"Your grace." Castiel stated, as his mind began to churn.  
"Grace? She's not angel." Dean scoffed.  
"No.YOUR grace." Cas directed at Dean. “Michael’s grace. She said she could see it still inside you the other night. The remanence of an angel’s grace left in a vessel can still be very powerful, especially an archangel’s grace. Maybe it gave her some sort of boost to her already natural...gift?”  
“Why didn't you tell me there was still a part of that son of a bitch in me!” Dean snarled.  
“Dean, it’s gone.” she said observing him closely.  
“What?”  
“The grace. It’s gone. I don’t see it anymore.”

Sirens became barely audible, but were growing louder by the second.  
“Great!. Let’s get inside before we have to explain all this to anyone sane.” Bobby decided, turning to walk back.

The next few hours were a blur. Discussions wavered between how and what just happened, to finally focusing on plans for the apocalypse. The truth was there was no plan. This time there was no horseman, no signs, no jumping in to cages, just hell on earth brought about God himself. Their attempts to contact Amara were unanswered, and Rowena was working tirelessly to find a way to reverse or slow the effects. By the end of the night, Scarlett had agreed to join them on a hunt for the first time in 20 years.

Needless to say she was rusty, so she was assigned a study buddy, Sam Winchester. Sam had given her a list of sites to visit and review, but instead was watching him pull and twirl the tips of his hair gently with his finger as he read, seemingly unaware of his personal tell.

“Nervous Sam?” she asked, putting her feet up on the table.  
“Me? No...why?”  
"You were...never mind." she said with a grin, still staring at him as he returned to his work then letting out an enormous sigh.  
“Saaaammmm...I don’t want to read anymore.” slamming the laptop closed. “This is so boring! It’s been hours, let’s do something else.”  
“Scar, you need to study, and you need to eat your dinner.” he said pointing at her untouched meal.  
"I know what we should do! We should play a game...how about...Truth or Dare!"  
“Seriously? No way! We’re too old for that.”  
"Truth. Or. Dare. Sam!” she repeated slowly.

Crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair and continued to stare at the youngest Winchester. “Sammy.” she whispered like a child. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Fine! Truth.”  
“YES! I win. Ok. Tell me what happened to your demon blood?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“When we were kids, I used to be able to see it, running through your veins, but now...all I can see is just good ol' fashion human blood. Where did it go?”  
“Wait. You saw it?”  
“Uh yeah. But your Dad…”  
“My DAD? My dad what?”

“Let me guess, he told you not to tell him.” Dean guessed, walking into the room, munching on an apple. “Am I right?”  
She nodded. “So how did you get rid of it?”

Sam cleared his voice, she could tell he was frustrated. “I attempted the Trials of God, to seal the gates of hell forever, and during the process my blood was purified. My turn! Truth or Dare...Dean.”

“Truth or Dare really?” he guffawed. “Truth.” he added sitting up straight. “I got nothing to hide.”  
“Your reaction when I told you Scarlett was coming, how well do you actually know her?”  
“Saw her a few times as a kid, then I popped her cherry in a barn after a hunt and a bottle of tequila was it? back at her dad’s place. Oh wait, and then we had sex a few more times in the Impala after that. And here we are.”  
“Wow.” she cajoled. “You really know how to make a girl feel special.”  
“What? Oh wait, would it be better if I said something like I took your ...flower?”  
“Ew!” she howled with a sickened look on your face that matched his brothers.  
"Ok. MY TURN!” Dean demanded, obviously hyped now for the game to continue.

“Scar, Truth or Dare?”  
“Well, going with majority...truth.”  
“Did you have sex with Cas last night?”  
“That’s your question?”  
“Gotta answer it. Them the rules.”  
“No. He was a perfect gentleman, unlike some people I know.”  
“But you, you wanted to?”  
“You only get one question Dean. Them the rules.”

For the next hour or so, Scarlett laughed so hard her cheeks hurt. Life as a lawyer at times was a lonely one. Sure there were office parties and events, but every work relationship she had could easily be described as shallow, unlike the ones formed around the things that went “bump in the night”. The boys’ yawns signaled their readiness for bed; but she wasn’t ready to turn in.

“Do you guys have a T.V.? Or some sort of living room? I need some time to finish up a few depositions I brought with me, kinda wanna relax a little before I turn in."  
Dean’s grin told her she had come to the right place.

“Here she is. My man cave.” he announced as they entered a room with two large recliners and possibly the largest flat screen T.V. she had ever seen.  
“Your man cave is a she?” she joked. “It’s perfect Dean.”  
“Yes she is.” he answered admiring the screen up close.

Both men wished her goodnight as she plopped down in one of the soft recliners, pulling the blanket that lay across the arm of the chair to her chest. A Netflix click later and The Office was playing, as she began to read through the pile of files. But Scarlett couldn’t concentrate; she missed him.

Castiel had left earlier to look into a disturbance nearby that might be related to the current apocalyptic state. He said he was fine to go alone, but would be back soon. It was late. And now she was worried. She picked up her phone. Crap. She didn’t have his number. If there was anything to worry about, she was sure the Winchesters would have gone out to check on him. Ugh. She knew she was being silly, they had just met...and he’s an angel for God’s sake. Growling at her own internal pun, she grabbed a piece of paper and a Sharpie and wrote him a note:  
“I am in Dean's Man Cave. Please come see me when you get back. Scar.” She wondered if she should add a smiley face...or a heart. Yep. This was officially silly.

Walking back to the library, wrapped in the blanket, she taped it on the railing of the steps then made her way back to the piles of work that awaited her.

“Scar? Scarlett?” the whispered sound of her name as a warm touch settled on her cheek, brought her back from the land of dreams. Opening her eyes she saw him.  
“Cas...Oh no! I fell asleep! What time is it?”  
“It’s late, I saw your note.” he whispered.  
“I don’t remember falling asleep. Where were you?! I was worried. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” she prattled on, as she attempted to pick up and organize all the papers that had fallen from her lap while she slept.

“I'm fine. You were worried? Why?” he asked, kneeling down to pick up a few more pages she missed. As he looked up at her on bended knee, she truly saw in those cobalt blue eyes that he had no idea how amazing he was...or about her fast growing feelings for him.

“Why? Because, you’re important to...us... Cas.” swallowing back her true feelings out of fear of being rebuked. He was an angel after all, did he even like humans? Her chest tightened as he licked his lips, wanting nothing else but to pull him in and kiss him within an inch of his celestial life; but first she had to somehow catapult herself from this chair.

Seeing her struggle, he extended his hand to help her up from the chair that had literally swallowed her while she slept. Taking his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet, Scarlett found herself now standing uncomfortably close to him. She tried to step back, but the chair wouldn’t allow it. Her eyes moved upwards, taking their time as they traveled across his chest, his neck, before landing on those eyes that once shown blue now seemingly dark, along with the changing color of his energy.

“Excuse me.” she said, her legs a bit weak, maybe from the growing need that could not be denied that was building deep within her. He gave her barely an inch as she abruptly turned away from him to pile the court files in the crook of her arm only to turn back to find him somehow even closer.

For the first time in a long time, she didn’t know what to do. Men and sex had always come easy to her, but excessive hours at work lately had left her in what felt like an endless drought. It had been months since she felt the touch of a man, and years since she felt like this for one. As a lawyer, reading people and finding out what they wanted was part of the job, but this seraph was a conundrum. None of her little tricks like a flirty giggle, a flip of her hair, a little cleavage or a pouty lip was going to work on him; but the truth might.

The only sounds heard at that moment was their mixed anxious breathes, and the pounding of her heart.  
“Cas, what I meant to say before was that you have become very important to me.”  
“I have?”  
“Mmmhmm.” she affirmed, biting her lip. Dropping the files onto the floor, her hands moved over his broad chest, lifting up on your toes she grazed her lips against his and whispered, "Please tell me you feel the same."

He nodded.

His lips pressed back with the same amount of desire, his lips parted, tongue sweeping against hers. The scent of mint filled her senses as his large hands pulled her closer with each breathless kiss. She needed more, she needed to feel him, his skin his warmth. Clothes fell to the floor, followed by both of them in to the recliner.

Straddling him, legs pinned by the arms of the chair, Castiel dragged the tip of his cock across her dripping folds slowly, lining himself up perfectly with her entrance, teasing her until she gripped him with her thighs and sunk down on him, impaling herself on his thick, impressive shaft. He groaned, hands gripping Scarlett's hips as she rocked slowly to accept all of him, deeper inside her. They took their time with one another. Sheer pleasure was shared as they both found their rhythm as his head dropped forward, nipping and licking at her most sensitive of areas.

Her impassioned moans began to grow louder as the wanton need she once felt deep within her finally found it’s release, forcing her to squeeze down on his cock, pulling him over the edge with her, filling her.

Bathed in sweat, she slumped against his chest, breath labored, whimpers of orgasmic aftershock escaped her dry throat. His hand lifted her chin upwards, thick lips found hers, soft, sweet, and slow, deepening the kiss and their connection.

He pulled her close to him once again, kissing the crown of her head lovingly.  
“Are you ok?”  
She nodded, peppering kisses on his tanned, defined chest.  
“You’re perfect Castiel.” she sighed. “What about you? Are you ok? Was that ok?”  
“The last woman I had intercourse with turned out to be a reaper and tried to kill me after.”  
“So is that a yes?” she asked.  
“Yes. Very much yes.”

Giving him one more kiss, she got up and dressed, and began picking up the mess of documents now strewn about the room. Castiel soon followed.

Leaving the room cleaner than they found it, they made their way to her room. Closing the door, she immediately began to remove her clothes again, stripping down to only flesh, and headed towards her bathroom.

“You're beautiful.” Castiel said sweetly.  
“Well this beauty needs a shower. Join me?”  
“I don’t normally shower.”  
She smiled, “And I don’t normally sleep with men I just met, except angels with a hot ass apparently. Make an acception for me? Please? Promise not to kill you after this either.” she growled with a wink.

Castiel smiled and nodded, and began to remove his clothes. The night of new experiences and not getting killed after wasn't over just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett learns some startling about herself....

Hovered over an oversized bowl of cereal, Scarlett’s thumbs moved a mile a minute on her phone screen, texting Jody Mills:  
Scarlett: Gurl! I had the best sex of my life last night!!!!!  
Jody: WHAAAT?! WITH WHO?  
Scarlett: You are never going to believe me  
Jody: WHO!!! Tell me! Was it Dean? Oh Lord, don’t tell me you’re going back to that old well are you?  
Scarlett: No! It was Castiel.The angel? Do you know him? One minute I was sleeping the next I was on top of him on a recliner.  
Jody: OMG. I always knew he was hottie under that trench-coat. LOL Did you use protection?  
Scarlett: I mean I am on the pill, but does that even work with angels?  
Jody: Well you better tell him to wrap it up, cause he’s already got one kiddo and she is a handful.  
Scarlett: HE HAS A KID?  
Jody: Well his vessel does, Claire. You met her. The blonde hunter with all the attitude.  
Scarlett: OMG. BRB Dean’s coming. DON’T TELL ANYONE!

Looking up from her phone, she saw Dean stumble into the kitchen, quickly flipping her phone face down on the table.

“Morning’.” she chirped, taking a bite of her cereal.  
Grumbles echoed from Dean as he made his way to the coffee maker. “What were you doing? Watching porn?”  
“Little early for porn, I was actually texting Jody Mills.”  
“Jody? How do you know Jody?”  
“I used to work at a small law firm in Sioux Falls. She and I met over the criminal activity of one Bobby Singer. Been friends ever since.”  
Dean smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well you tell her we said hi and that we miss her.”  
“Will do.” she added. “So what’s the game plan today? When are we leaving?”  
“In a couple of hours. You ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Castiel entered the room. “Good Morning.”  
Dean turned back to look at him, as he stuffed a stale donut in his mouth.  
“Good morning? Where the hell have you been? What time did you get back?”  
“Late.” Castiel answered.  
“Did you get it?”  
“Get what?”  
‘The information we needed.”  
“No, I will work on it right now.”  
“What do you mean no? Cas, we need that! What the hell were doing all night?”  
“I was having sex. With Scarlett.”

Scarlett could actually feel Dean’s eyes on her as she sat motionless. All she could do was pray...for Sam. Where was he? He always walked in on the most opportune times, THIS WAS HIS CUE!

“You two had sex last night?” Dean bellowed, “Please tell me you two didn’t... in my man cave?”  
“Actually we did. And it was very enjoyable.” Castiel answered.  
“Cas. Please stop talking...” she pleaded.  
“Come on!” Dean snapped.

“Good Morning!”  
“YES!” she howled. “Sam Winchester to the rescue!”  
Picking up her cereal bowl, she rinsed it out and placed it in the dish rack as Dean and Castiel began to argue.  
“Good morning to you too Sam.” she quipped, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she scurried out of the room. She knew there was a more grown up way to deal with this, but right then was not the time.

Back in the kitchen, Bobby walked in to find the three men, sitting at the table: Cas on one side, Sam and Dean on the other. None of them were speaking.  
“Looks like an interrogation.” Bobby observed, moving to sit next to the angel.”What’s going on here?”  
Eyes still locked on one another, no words exchanged, even with Bobby now in the mix.  
“Well whatever this is, you three need to stow your crap. We have a big day ahead of us, and I think I may have figured out what Scarlett might be.”

“Wait. What?” Sam turned to Bobby as Dean continued to stare down the Angel. “What she might be? I thought she was just psychic.”  
“I thought so too until yesterday when she went all cosmic on us...will you two knock it off!” Bobby yelled at Castiel and Dean. “Idjits.”  
The men broke their stare, and turned towards Bobby, giving him a respectful nod.

“What do you think she is?” Dean asked.  
“I think she’s what they call a Cipher. Ciphers are able to detect other creatures just by looking at them, so they can determine which powers might be most helpful to them, let’s say in a battle. They cipher powers from other creatures through touch and use them, maybe that explains why she suddenly had archangel like powers yesterday when you touched her. Do we know anything about her family?”  
“Comes from a long line of hunters. Her father was a hunter, her mother, I don’t know, she died after giving birth to her. She never knew her.” Dean stated.  
“You think mom may have been one?” asked Sam.  
“Well according to the Lore, Ciphers are human, they are born, not made, but usually one parent is.”  
“But they don't have powers of their own?” Dean followed up.  
“No. They only have what are known as defensive powers.” Bobby assured them.  
“She has no idea what she is does she.” Castiel sighed.  
Bobby shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” he started, crossing his hands. “She was raised to believe she could only see creatures, when the truth was, she was capable of so much more. Somebody needs to tell her.”  
“I’ll go.” Dean and Castiel announced in unison.  
“Forget it. I will. Bobby stated, standing to leave the room.  
“And by the time I get back, whatever THIS is, it better be over! She’s going to need all of us.”

This couldn’t be real life. Bobby’s words sunk slowly into her mind, each one making less and less sense.  
“You think I am a Cipher? And here I just thought you came to...I don’t know...scold me for sleeping with Cas.”  
“Wait. What?!” Bobby stuttered. “So that’s what those two were bickering about.”  
“So I’m a monster.” she gasped, as the tears began to fall.  
“No! You're not Scarlett.” he assured her.  
“What I am has a name Bobby, it’s in the Lore, it has powers, that makes me a bonafide monster. And now there is a chance that my mother was one? How? My family were hunters, how is it that nobody noticed?”

“Scarlett! Listen to me! You are still very much human. And your powers? They are defensive powers, used to protect yourself and others.”  
“Bobby I want to help, I really do, but I can’t go on this hunt. What if something happens, something I can’t control, what happened to me yesterday I couldn’t control... what if I hurt someone?”  
“You are the same person as you were yesterday, but now you just know what you are capable of, nothing has changed!”

“Scarlett?” a familiar voice shouted from behind the door followed by a gentle knock.  
“Cas?” she answered.  
“Yeah, it’s me. We’re all here. Can we come in?”

She opened the door, “Scarecrow. Tin Man. Lion. Nice to see you. Welcome to Oz.”  
“I got a bone to pick with you,” Bobby warned Castiel with a pointed finger.  
Castiel naraly gave Bobby a glance, just going straight to her, pulling her into his arms. The room fell silent, but neither of them seemed to care. As her arms snaked under his coat, wrapping tight around him, she took a moment to breathe him in, his presence alone was soothing. “I’m sorry Cas. she whispered to him. “Knowing now, that I could have hurt you, a power stealing monster? Cas, last night...you and I…”  
“Scar, you are anything but a monster.” he assured her.

“Cas is right.” Sam added. “You are not a monster. What you can do is still very much a gift. You could use this to help other people, help protect us or yourself.”  
“Exactly!” Dean agreed. Scar as you learn more about what it is you can do, I’m telling you, you’re going to be one badass hunter...hell...maybe even a superhero...a superhero attorney! Huh?” he added with a prideful wink. “But you are no monster, and you are definitely not alone in this. You hear me? Now enough of this sentimental, warm and fuzzy crap, we gotta go. Bobby & Scar you’re with Sam, Cas you’re with me.”

The team was on the move, except Scarlett and Cas who found themselves desperate for a moment alone. Their heads bobbed awkwardly at one another at first, hesitant to make contact, maybe a kiss on the cheek would be suffice, but when Castiel stepped back and bid her “farewell” by offering her his hand to shake, the sounds of an irritant growl suddenly grew and filled the room.  
“Oh for fuck sake Cas, kiss your girlfriend!” Dean bellowed. “Do I have to do everything around here?” Dean sighed as he stomped off, “Let’s go! We’re leaving in 5!”

Bobby and Sam headed towards her door, “We’ll give you two a minute. ”Sam offered with smile.  
“But don’t be late!’ Bobby grumbled.

Scarlett's eyes immediately pooled with tears, as she moved to collect the last of her things for the hunt.  
“Scar, please don’t cry it’s going to be fine.” Castiel pleaded.  
“How do you know that? How can anyone know that? I don’t even know what I am capable of! What if I hurt you, or Bobby, or Sam, or Dean. What if…”  
Her words were stifled by the lips of her raven haired angel. For a brief moment she considered pulling away from him to continue her nonsensical rant, but she suddenly found herself unable to focus on anything but his soft, delicious lips. As he pulled away from her, he replaced the deep,hardened kiss with chaste smaller ones, leaving her mewling for more.

“We can’t. We have to go. They’re waiting” he reminded her. “More later.” he swore, kissing the back of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...for they are spirits of demons, performing signs, which go out to the kings of the whole world, to gather them together for the war of the great day of God, the Almighty.”-Revelations 16:14

The apocalypse was truly living up to its name. A three-hour drive to a warehouse Bobby heard had employees going missing turned up the largest infestation of ghouls Scarlett had ever seen in one place, eating living humans instead of feeding on the dead no less. Soaked through with blood, nibblits of those vial creatures tangled in her hair, she was exhausted; decapitation looks way easier on t.v. It was late, and that exhaustion was almost more painful than the battle scars that left everyone groaning with even the simplest of movements.

As Dean pulled up to one of those famous no-tell motels all hunters usually hunker down in, Scarlett let out an obnoxious sigh and jumped out of Sam's car in protest.  
“Dean no! I get it’s tradition, but I need real food, a real bed, and a hot tub. Please find a hotel that does not have an hourly rate. I’ll pay.”  
“What?! Now because you’re some big time lawyer you’re too good for a place like this? "Dean hollered back.  
“Yes It does."  
“Fine!” he snarled, flipping over the engine once again, and headed towards the finer establishment up the road.

As they pulled in to a hotel a few blocks away from the bed bug delight, she noticed the signs offering free breakfast, heated indoor pool, and free-wifi and her sigh was now one of relief. Climbing out she headed in to the lobby, forgetting what she looked like for a split second, she was quickly reminded by the mirrors in the lobby...and the look upon the man’s face behind the counter.  
“Good evening.” the man greeted, unable to hide his disgust.  
“Good evening. First let me say I know exactly what I look like, hell the smell of me alone made me gag twice in the time it took me to walk in here. But it has been one long horrible night, and I promise to be out of your lobby as soon as I check in. Deal?” she said as she slid a $100 bill to him.  
"I see. I am sorry to hear about your night. How many rooms for how many nights?” he asked with a now welcoming smile.  
“Two nights for sure. Three suites if you have them. Double kings in one of them the rest single kings. Here is my I.D. with a picture of what I normally look like, and here’s my card.” handing it to him when a bit of ghoul fell from her hair and splashed onto the counter. “My apologies.” she said wiping it away with the sleeve of her jacket. “Is room service still available?”  
The concierge nodded handing her the receipt, 3 room keys, and a tissue. “Enjoy your stay.”  
“Thank you. You're the best...Thomas.” she said reading his name tag. “Oh Thomas? Can you also schedule two executive spa days for me and another guest for tomorrow at 10:00 a.m.?”  
“It would be my pleasure.” he replied.  
“Again...the best Thomas!” she repeated, smiling at him through the muck. 

Climbing back into the car, she directed Sam to the parking area near their rooms, Dean following.  
“Scarlett, these rooms look pretty pricey.” Bobby grumbled as they all exited their cars.  
“They're suites Bobby, and there is so much ghoul stuffed in your ear, l can see it, and I think it can see me too because I am pretty sure it's an eyeball. After tonight, I think we have earned the right to live the charmed life even for a couple of nights. I don't want to hear anymore about it from any of you. Order room service, whatever you want, here are your room keys, Bobby this is yours, you two are sharing, and Cas' is with me."  
"Scarlett, you didn't have to do this." Sam said gratefully.  
"Sam I don’t have to do anything. But each of us are alive right now because of the person standing next to them...this is what family does for one another...even when one of them is a lawyer...and a monster." she added sarcastically with wink. "Good night boys."

Making her way to her room with Cas in tow, she smiled to herself. She had been alone for so long, with only work to comfort her...it felt good to take care of them and the man with wings beside her who right currently resembled a creature in a Halloween haunted house.  
"What?' he inquired noticing her long pensive look at him as they both reached the door.  
"You're cute. You know that?" she said with a big cheesy grin.  
Cas leaned in for a kiss.  
"Cas if you kiss me right now like this I may throw up. Not gonna lie." she added as she opened the door. "Now get naked. We need showers, then food, I got us a room with a hot tub...where later I plan on making you keep that promise you made me earlier.

Scarlett awoke to a note on the nightstand, “Scar, Dean and I went out for supplies. Will be back in an hour. Dean says hi. -Castiel.” she laughed, but then immediately wondered if Dean was in the room when he wrote it. Castiel had kept his promise last night and it didn’t require pajamas. Pulling the blanket further up her neck, she reached over and picked up the hotel phone and dialed.

“Bobby. It’s Scarlet. Yeah. Have you had breakfast? Want company? Ok. I will meet you down there in...30 minutes? Ok. I won’t be late. Ok. Ok. I have no idea Bobby. Bobby? If I don’t hang up now I will be late. Ok. Bye.”  
Immediately grabbing her cell phone she sent off a quick text to Sam:  
Scarlett: “Having breakfast with Bobby downstairs. Interested?  
Sam: Already ate. Was thinking about taking a swim.  
Scarlett: How about a run in an hour?  
Sam: Definitely. Will meet you in the lobby. 

Breakfast was perfect. She was on time, and the company couldn’t be better. His stories, though different, were still as interesting and funny. His world sounded horrifying, but he spoke fondly of his people, saddened by the loss of many of them at the hands of the archangel Michael. He asked about her Bobby’s passing, and his life as she knew it. She couldn’t help but get sentimental as hard as she tried not to. Bobby reached out and held her hand...their empathy was one thing they did have in common. 

“Sounds like he loved you.” he added. “Wish I could be more like him for you.”  
Scarlett shook her head wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. “You could never be like that Bobby, you are so much better looking.” she said with a wink.  
“Damn right I am.” he concurred with a smile.  
“Well I am going to go on a quick run with Sam. I am so glad we did this.”  
“Me too.” Bobby agreed with a smile as he stood up to leave.  
“Bobby. I would like to have you...this you, in my life, if you’ll have me...warts and all.”  
“I would like that too.” he graciously accepted.  
Giving him a hug and a squishy kiss on his cheek, she thanked him once again for the company as she made her way to the lobby to find Sam.

“You ok?” Sam asked as she approached stretching his triceps.  
“Yeah. Just love that old man. You ready?”  
They made their way out of the lobby and onto the wooded trail nearby. The weather and sites couldn’t have been more beautiful. She was glad to finally have some time with Sam.

"So I woke up this morning to a note from Cas and Dean that said they left to get supplies, noticed they’re pretty close, when did you all meet?"  
"10, 11 years ago? Dean made a deal with a crossroad demon to save me, and ended up in hell. Cas pulled him out."  
"Cas went to hell and pulled him out? Wait. I thought it was you that went to hell."  
“I did. Wait how do you know about that? Sam asked as he checked his pulse.  
“Hours after you... disappeared, I got a call from Jody that Bobby had been picked up on a drunk and disorderly and needed bailed out. When I arrived, the sheriff on duty told me that Bobby had really tied one on, had been going on and on about his boy being in a cage in hell. When I went back to see him,he was in a bad place. He didn’t remember any of it the next day, I was able to get the charges dropped, but he never spoke of it again.”  
“I’m glad he had you, as his attorney and as his friend.” said Sam.

“Speaking of which, it’s not too late for you Mr. Sam Winchester, Esquire. I remember when you left. You could always go back. I could help you.” she offered, stopping for a breath and a sip of her water.  
“Thought about it, I really have, but recently, and I know this is going to sound crazy, a cursed object brought my father back for a day, and it created a temporal paradox where I never came back, and I became a successful attorney...albeit a super douchey one. That life..it wasn’t me Scar. This is who I am, who I was meant to become.”  
“I understand. Just know, if you change your mind...you’ll have to catch me. TAG YOU’RE IT!” she declared running off down the trail. “Hurry up pokey, I have to get back soon!”  
Sam smiled and chased after her. The race was on. 

Dean Winchester had received a text message from Scarlett that morning asking him to meet her in the lobby at 10:00 am. about an urgent matter. It was 10:02 a.m. she was late.  
“Mr. Winchester?  
“Who’s asking?” Dean barked.  
“My name is Thomas Scott, I am the hotel’s concierge, Ms.Grant asked me to find you and escort you back to our men’s changing facility so you can get ready for your all inclusive Executive Spa & Massage Package.  
“My what?”  
“Miss Grant is waiting sir.This way please.” Thomas directed.

Scarlett heard the door open and looked up from her massage table. There stood Dean Winchester in a soft cotton robe, looking more scared than he had the night before on an apocalyptic level of hunt. He was out of his element and she couldn’t have been happier about it.  
“Take off your robe, lay face down on the table and place this towel over you. I will be right back in just a moment to get started.” the attendant instructed before closing the door. 

“Scarlett, what the hell is this? And why do I have to be naked?” Dean snapped.  
“Self care Dean. Something I can tell you do not practice. So today we are going to enjoy hot oil massages, followed by champagne and chocolate mani/pedi’s, haircut and a shave for you, and finally facials and waxing. Be a whole new you Dean when we leave this place.” she promised.

“Waxing? What the hell would I get waxed, for that matter what would you?”  
“I get waxed top to tail. Takes a lot of work to look this good. You could get a manzillian.”  
“A what?”  
“It’s when they clear out the brush south of the belt border.”  
“You mean everything?”  
“Everything.”  
“Even the…”  
“Everything Dean.”  
“No way, I’m out of here.”  
“Dean stop!” she beckoned. “You don’t have to get waxed. Just stay, you'll like the rest. Trust me.”  
Dean laid back down the the table with a grumble and covered himself just as the masseuses entered the room. 

Listening to Dean Winchester get his first massage was like listening to a man complete after the best sex of his life, then fall into a deep sleep over and over again on repeat. Putting on her robe and thanking both staff members, she offered to wake him.

She couldn't resist. Climbing up on to the table she straddled him and began massaging his shoulders. He stirred, moaning with each deep stroke. Leaning forward letting her hair fall over him, she whispered in her most seductive voice, "Mr. Winchester, would you like the happy ending special." nipping the edge of his earlobe.  
"Mmmmm...what the…" Dean huffed, pushing up on his hands turning to see her. "Get off me!" he barked.  
"Let's go sleepy boy." she cackled, turning away so he could put his robe before following her out.

“Look at you.” she said admiringly.  
“What?” he gurgled, his mouth so stuffed with chocolate it was a surprise he could even breathe. “It’s free. And this stuff is really good.” he continued, pointing at the tall flute of champagne with strawberries.  
“You’re liking this.” she teased watching him wiggle his toes in the bubbling water.  
“Shut up.”  
“You should get your toenails painted.” she encouraged, holding up a bottle of nail polish.  
“No way.”  
“Why?! Who’s going to see it? No one. Come on. We’ll get the same…”  
“Why are you doing this Scar?” Dean interrupted.  
“Told you, I don’t need a reason. I wanted to.”  
“But why this? With me? ”  
“Cause I worry about you Dean Winchester. I think if I could see your “power”, I would see mountains of strength, being suffocated by the weight of the world, and the concern you have for those you love. When was the last time you did something just for you Dean? You need to make sure you take care of yourself first before you take care of everyone else, or there will be none of you left. That and...for whatever reason I wanted to spend time with you. I missed you. Don’t ask me why but..”  
Dean took her hand and kissed it, gently, then gave it a squeeze.“Missed you too.”  
“You’re hand is so soft.” she chirped.  
“Right?” he agreed, touching his own hand to admire it’s softness again.  
“So what color?” she pressed again. 

Looking like he walked straight out of GQ magazine, Dean’s hair was cut and quaffed, face clean shaven, skin was glowing, nails pristine while he sat waiting for Scarlett to finish.  
“Damn Winchester.” she howled with a whistle as she walked in to the waiting area. “Looking good.”  
“Oh, I know. Are you done? With the um...” making a weird up and down motion with his hand.  
“You really want to talk about my bikini wax Dean?”  
“Uh no. You look amazing too by the way.”  
“I know. I just texted everyone. Meeting in the bar in about tonight in about 30 minutes?”  
“Sounds good. Hey Scar?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve been sitting here thinking...thinking about the last time we were together, and I know it was a short bit of time, but what I remember most was not the physical, which was great, don't get me wrong, but it was how you made me feel. You made me feel like this...important, like I mattered...like I was more than just that weight, and I wanted you to know that you were important to me too. And I know I was a jerk, I just left and I never called, or said goodbye, but I am here now. So.”

There he was, the man behind the curtain, standing before her again. Placing her hand on his face, then touching his new hair-do she smiled, and embraced him. His arms wrapped tight around her, as years of any bit of resentment dissipated between them. Releasing him, kissing away a tear that had fallen down his smooth cheek, she sighed,“Dean...I hate what they did to your hair so much.”  
Dean let out a laugh that was so pure it made her laugh, then pulled her back in again as he wiped away another tear.  
“So much.” she repeated, muffled against his shoulder. “We need to go fix that before anyone sees you.”

The two walked arm in arm to the elevator and made their way upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett crosses a line...taking something in attempt to give something back. But can trust be returned?

The meeting came to order and the agenda had one item: now what? With no help from the heavens, no biblical game plan, the hunters continued to fight the battles they could to keep as many people safe from it’s horrific effect. Dean said he tried to pray to Amara again, but still heard nothing. They needed something big, and there was word that more hunters had been killed in Charlotte, making the whole situation even more concerning. Scarlett was wringing her hands under the table when Castiel found them, taking one into his to hold it. Her nerves began to settle, as she moved her other hand to cover his protectively. She loved how warm his hands always were.

“We need some sort of weapon against these herds.” Bobby announced.  
“We have Cas.” said Dean.  
“Yes, but he can’t fight all of these things, and then be expected to protect and heal all of us at the same time. He is one...person, and from what I hear, they’re finding thousands in a herd in some areas, some herds are a mix of every kind of creature you can think of. Need a dozen different weapons at any given time.”  
“What about me?” Scarlett asked, looking down at her hand in Cas’.  
“Scarlett, what are you talking about? ”Cas replied.  
“You said it yourself, I’m a defensive weapon, with defensive skills, I could use their powers against each other right? Isn’t that what you all said to convince me that I wasn't a monster? Why not let me use them.”

As the men began to argue and plead with her about how bad of an idea it was, she had another one. She needed to prove to them that she could do it. Shutting them out from her mind, she focused only on Cas’ hand still in hers. Gripping it tight, she closed her eyes and felt something...cool...moving into her veins. ““Come on.” she whispered to herself desperately trying to stay focused. She suddenly felt Castiel jerk his hand away, her eyes flew open.  
"Cas?! What the hell happened?” Dean yelled.  
“Did it work?” she asked eagerly when she noticed her reflection in the bar’s mirror, glowing blue eyes reflecting back.  
“Scarlett, what have you done?” Bobby exclaimed.

“You had no right Scarlett.” Castiel huffed on his way up to their room. “Please stop following me.I don’t want to see you right now, I have nothing to say to you.”  
“Castiel! Wait! I know you are mad, but I had to try, none of you were listening to me, none of you believe that this thing I am could help. You had to see for yourselves!”  
“You stole my grace Scarlett.”  
“Just a little…”  
“NOT THE POINT! What would have happened if, I don’t know, YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING, and you took it ALL? Made me human! Or killed me for that matter! THEN WHAT Scarlett?”

“You’re right Castiel! At first I didn’t know what I was doing, I just closed my eyes and focused on your hand in mine, and suddenly... I could feel you! See your life force, your energy force.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?!” Castiel barked.

“Imagine seeing someone as being um...a gas gauge in a car. You see it’s on full...then you start to drive, or remove some of...or CIPHER some of the gas out of the car, the gage starts to lower. That’s how I could see you Cas, your power, and it barely moved.” she stammered  
“It doesn’t matter, what you did was wrong Scarlett! It was reckless and stupid, and most of all selfish!” 

Both their phones beeped at the same time. It was a text to the group chat from Dean:  
“Leaving in 30.”

Then hers sounded alone:  
“What you did was wrong and you know it. No excuses. Apologize NOW.”

Castiel swiped the door key and entered the room, holding the door open for her, but she didn’t enter. “I already have my stuff in the car so I’m just going to wait downstairs. I’m sorry Castiel.” Biting back tears, she left before another word could be said, then hearing the door slam closed. 

What had she done?

A quick, awkward corral of the team in the lobby, and they were headed out.  
“Scar, you wanna ride with us?” Dean offered to the dismay of his angel friend.  
“Nope. I’m good.” she quipped getting into the back seat of Sam’s car, unable to even look to see Castiel’s response. 

Sam and Bobby immediately turned around to her.  
“Look! Guys! I know! I was wrong. But you both have to believe me when I say that I would never ever hurt him. I said I was sorry. It didn’t seem to matter so let's go. I am ready to kill something.” she growled.  
“I mean, you could have at least asked the guy before you tapped him like a keg.” Bobby advised. “But we were actually wondering how you did that, and whether or not you think you could do it again?”  
“Bobby’s right” Sam agreed, “You should have told Cas the plan, and as much as I hate to say it, you might be right, you could be helpful.”

Scarlett was intrigued by their intrigue, and told them exactly what she did.

“But you were able to control the amount you took, with Cas?” asked Sam.  
“Of course, like I said I would never hurt him.” she swore.  
“But you could have taken more, way more if you wanted to.” Sam followed up.  
She nodded, “That’s what scares me.”  
“That’s why what scares you?” Bobby asked.  
“Bobby, what happens if I take too much or take it all? Would it kill them? Or could it turn me in to one?” her face filled with fear.  
“Well, from what I read, and there's not a lot, the power a Cipher consumes is only temporary, burns through it till it’s all gone.”  
“I’m not doing that to Cas again, by the way.”  
“No ones asking you to.” Bobby assured her.  
“So what do you want me to do?” she asked her eyes searching Bobby’s face as they pulled from the lot. 

Bobby and Sam’s ideas and plans were simple. Tonight she would pair up with Sam. Fight, touch to see what she could do, but don’t get killed doing it. 

The pain she saw on Castiel’s face earlier was the only thing killing her right now. Taking out her phone, she began to type, repeating all the things she said to him then stopped, deleted it all and entered the only words that needed to be said: “I’m sorry.” 

She waited. No response. 

Castiel’s phone buzzed. He didn’t even look.  
“You going to get that? Might be important.” said Dean.  
Castiel didn’t move, continuing to look straight forward out the window. He knew what Dean was doing, and the look on his face told Dean he didn’t appreciate it.  
“Just saying...it sounded important.”  
“Dean!” Castiel glowered.

Awkward silence filled the car.

“Did I tell you I had a spa day?” Dean croaked, clearing his throat intentionally. “Yep, had a massage, a manicure and a pedicure...but I said nooooo to the waxing. Scarlett though, she said yes and had all of it done.. so that will be nice for…”  
Cas turned slowly towards Dean, giving him the dirtiest look he had ever seen the angel give.  
“‘Come on Cas! Look. What she did was messed up, I totally agree, but she was trying to help. Yesterday I spent the day with a woman that when she wasn’t trying to make me a better person, she never stopped talking about you. You’re allowed to be mad, but you’re not allowed to just let her go. Will be one of the biggest mistakes of your life, trust me, I know.”  
“Wait. You two…” Castiel questioned.  
“It was a long time ago, but it didn’t mean anything Cas. Not like what you two have, it’s different.” Dean’s eyes dropped down at Cas’ phone once again, but this time Castiel picked it up.  
“What’s it say?” Dean asked with a curious grin.  
“It says Dean mind your own business.” Castiel retorted with a sideways grin as he began to type.  
“No Emojis!” Dean demanded.

Scarlett’s phone buzzed. Fumbling it with excitement and nerves it slid under the front seat.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” she cursed quietly in the back seat of the car.  
“Scarlett, what are you doing back there?”  
“MY PHONE!” she yelped.”I think it slid under your seat!”  
Bobby saw it between his feet, and picked it up, clearing his voice as he held it up.  
Scarlett snatched it from his grip.  
“You’re welcome.” Bobby hissed.  
Turning it back on, she finally saw the missed message from Castiel. “I know.” 

Deflated, but grateful she heard from him, she then noticed the typing bubble appear. It seemed to bubble endlessly, what was he doing? Writing a sonnet? Then it stopped. Then nothing. Then a buzz.

It was a beating heart emoji. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You good?” Sam asked looking at you through the rear view mirror.  
“Yeah. We’re better than good. Let’s do this boys.” she almost hummed, with a smile she couldn’t hide.

They pulled in to the abandoned flour mill which in itself looked scary enough. Unpacking supplies from the car, Scarlett slung her backpack over her shoulder then felt it’s weight lift, allowing her to thread her other hand through the other strap easier; it was Cas.  
“Thank you Castiel.”  
Castiel’s lips moved as if to anticipate what needed to be said, but no words were spoken. Just a soft kiss upon her lips and his strong arms around her.  
“I’m so sorry Castiel.” she whispered against his chest.  
“I forgive you.” he rumbled next to her ear.”You ready?”  
She nodded, still unwilling to let him go. 

Dean went over the game plan again, same as last time.  
“Actually Scar’s going to be with me this time.” Sam interjected. “We discussed it in the car.”  
“You didn’t discuss it with me.” Dean objected.  
“It will be fine, Bobby’s gonna be watchtower on this one, I scouted this place out earlier and found a place for him while I was out buying these this morning thanks to Scarlett.” Sam added as he handed out wireless ear pieces to each hunter. “You will be able to hear Bobby, and hear each other. Just press on this when you want to talk.  
“I don’t like this.” Castiel snarled.  
“Cas, it’ just an earpiece.” Sam responded.  
“No, not that. I mean Scarlett being down on the ground. She can see their powers, she can tell us what they are.”  
“I agree with Cas.” Dean added.  
“I, wanted this guys.” Scarlett chimed. “I promise, I will stay with Sam, but what I did earlier to Cas, which we all agree was wrong...still might help our chances. Let me at least try.”

The men stood in silence. Running her hand slowly up Castiel’s arm to bring it around her, he turned towards her, his beautiful blue eyes were full of fear, as they searched hers for the same.  
“Please Castiel. It’s going to be ok. I may not deserve it after what I did earlier, but I need you to trust me.” she quietly insisted.  
Castiel leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead then nodded, “Ok.”  
“Cas!’ Dean objected.  
“Dean, we have to respect her wishes. We’ll protect her. Now let’s go.” 

As they made their way into the loading dock area of the factory, the team did a sound check with their new equipment.  
“Can you all hear me?” Bobby inquired.  
One by one they answered, except for Dean.  
“Dean!” Sam nagged.  
“This is stupid.” he rasped finally pushing the button on his ear.  
“You’re stupid.” Scarlett snarked.  
“You’re all stupid. Now shut up!” Bobby shouted. “Be listening for the sound of my voice. Talk only if it is absolutely necessary..” Bobby commanded.  
“Bobby?” Scarlett called. “Can I say something?”  
“Is it absolutely necessary?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then say it!”  
“I love you.” she chirped.  
“Idjits.”

They continued to walk, nothing so far. Intel said there was a lot of activity here, and there is nothing scarier in this business than finding nothing.  
“Wait. Something moving at your 3.” Bobby warned.  
A single vamp moved out from the brush.  
“I’ll get him.” Castiel volunteered.  
“Cas wait. I’ve got an idea. Dean!” Sam barked. 

The two brothers shared a few words and approached the vamp.  
“The Winchesters…” it hissed.  
But before any action was taken the two brothers caught it, handcuffing it and taking it to the ground. The beast snarled and snapped at them as they fought to keep control.  
“We don’t have all day Scar!” Dean yelled.  
She ran to them, knelt down next to the trapped blood sucker, and placed her hand on its back. Closing her eyes she focused, she had to be quick...there! It’s energy felt so different than Cas’ as it entered her system; it was scratchy and hot.  
“I don’t know how much to take!” she screamed, as she began to feel it burn her insides.  
With no answer she just kept going, watching as it’s levels depleted, stopping just before the vampire’s lights went out.  
“Should I try to kill it?” she yelled out once more.  
“No!” the men yelled back in sync.

She let go and stood up without saying a word, afraid to open her eyes. She started slow, immediately recognizing that her senses were heightened, more aware than she had ever been of her surroundings, and of the three men who stood before her.  
“Scar?” Dean called to her, the sound of his breath was labored, and as loud in her ears as her own.  
She smiled, a bigger, fuller, dangerously sharp smile then left out a sardonic, breathy laugh.  
“Human’s really do smell good.” she hissed.

“We got more of them coming up on your 6!” Bobby sounded.

Scarlett ran past them all at a high rate of speed. Sam and Dean killed the one on the ground before chasing after her, Castiel was already at her side. But they all found themselves almost useless to her power and strength. 

The tearing of their flesh was exhilarating. She had never felt so alive in her entire existence; an awakening. Scarlett had secretly always felt like something was missing, and that something was now surging through her veins in the form of one of these abhorrent creatures. Looking back at Castiel, she snarled, giving him a wink, as she tore the head of the next one clean off. Suddenly the night fell quiet again, and they were surrounded by nothing again. 

“Scar! Are you ok?” Sam yelled as he ran towards her.  
She nodded.  
“Are you still…”  
“Very much so, I took way too much, need to adjust that for next time.”  
“Scarlett! Scarlett! Answer me dammit!” Bobby howled in to their ears.  
“Bobby, it’s me. I’m here. I’m fine. I was just telling Sam I took way too much, so I am still super juiced, but oh my God Bobby...DID YOU SEE THAT?! They never even saw me coming! “ she laughed.  
“Proud of you girly.” he said.

“Scarlett, how are your level now?” Castiel inquired.  
“It’s going down, but I can still feel it, and the fangs...they are not retracting yet. So everyone just keep your distance. I feel like I have it under control, but first timer being a blood sucker here.”  
“How do you feel?” he continued.  
“I feel fine. I mean, my senses...it’s almost indescribable... sound, sight, taste...smell for sure. This energy or power feels so different than yours. It’s coarse and it burns, where with yours it was a cooling feeling...but oh it feels so good. Not gonna lie. Like I could take on a hundred more.”

That’s when it happened. A flash of lightning, a crack of thunder, and it began to rain. The boys pulled their jackets up over their heads, as Scarlett smiled, raising her hands above her head, soaking in every drop. “Did you see what I did mom!” she howled with laughter. “Are you proud of me?! Hey! I want to introduce you to my friends! That's Bobby somewhere up over there, that’s Sam and Dean, and that man right there is Castiel, he’s my angel, and the most amazing creature I have ever met... and I really want to kiss him right now but I can’t because I don’t want to accidentally eat him, which is a weird thing to say I know when you’ve just started dating, but I needed you and him to know that!” she quipped causing the angel to smirk. 

Fangs and all she began to splash around in the puddles that were forming around her. Her laugh was like a child’s, her smile...scary as hell as the rest began to join in. Scarlett suddenly stopped, running her fingers across her gum line, then closing her eyes for a moment.  
“Scar? What’s the matter?” Dean asked.  
“It’s gone. My fangs,the power, I don't feel it, I’m not a vamp anymore. It worked, just like Bobby said!” she howled. “I’m me again!”

Without warning, Dean scooped her up over his shoulder and ran with her letting out a howl of his own, stopping only to stomp in the biggest puddles he could find with her still perched over his back as she laughed until it felt like her sides would burst. It wasn't often in their lives that a victory was had, but when there was...a chance to celebrate is never passed up. 

“Alright. Put her down and let’s get out of here.” Bobby barked at them. 

They could hear him...but no one was listening. Bobby couldn’t help but smile as he looked down on them, looking like drenched rats, playing keep away with Scarlett as the bounty from Castiel. She had done well, but it was only one night, one type of monster they found. They were going to need a new plan with her in it, and more importantly one that would keep her safe, especially once word got out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett's future looks dark....

A month went by. Then a few more. The battles continued as their earth kept spinning, unaware of the apocalyptic danger it was in that the hunters fought tirelessly against every single day. Scarlett’s abilities had grown stronger, she was more aware, more in control with each creature she laid hands on. She had been everything from a Vampire to a Werewolf to a Djinn along with everything in between that they had encountered; but being a Wraith was her favorite so far. The spike was the ultimate weapon against the zombies. Surveying the kill zone, Scarlett licked at her boney weapon as the the last zombie fell to the ground.  
“Scarlett! What the hell!” Dean scolded her.  
“What? It’s really not that bad Dean.” she responded licking her lips.

The spike slid back into her wrist as she closed her eyes. The power was gone, she had gotten so good at taking just enough, and on the other side of the spectrum, she had also learned to kill. Her fear of becoming one if she absorbed too much went out the window with her first encounter with a Werewolf, when it attacked Castiel. Scarlett sucked that beast dry without giving it a second thought, killing it almost instantly. Her eyes were yellow for three days after that, much to the chagrin of the Winchesters. 

When they arrived back at the bunker that night, they found Rowena waiting for them in the library. She had news. A gate to hell was discovered just north of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She figured with their familiarity with the area it could be useful for the plan to work. Rowena explained that she would create a beacon, that would attract all of the hells creatures to it, then cast the spell to open the gate, sending the creatures all back to hell through it, then sealing it closed forever. They were going to need help, a lot of help, an all hunters on deck kind of situation. After a long night of discussion, the hunters in the bunker agreed, speaking to many others over the phone and online. Everyone was in. It was time to pack.

Even though this was going to be far from a social visit, Scarlett couldn’t help but smile when they crossed the South Dakota State line. Not only was this cold patch of dirt her home for so many years after her father passed, she was finally getting to spend some time with Jody, and sew all of her amazing girls, who when they arrived were away for the night on a hunt of their own. She loved her boys, but oh to “spill some tea” with one of her closest friends again over a box of wine on her porch, really did her soul good. It was also the first time Jody got to see the AU Bobby, which set her back on her heels just like it had her. She hugged him way too long. At one point Scarlett joined them. Again, Bobby didn’t complain.

After saying her goodnites, Scarlett walked back to the guest house on Jody's property that she had quickly commandeered upon their arrival. It had been months since she and Castiel first spent the night together, and yet they were still behaving like a couple of horny teenagers. Opening the door she was met with a combination of lights from the flickering television and the warm glow of the stove fireplace bouncing off Castiel’s smooth tanned skin as he sat on the couch wearing only his boxer briefs. Crossing behind the couch, she stopped for a moment to kiss him on top of his head as she made her way to the bedroom to undress, sliding on one of his white dress shirts. His shirts had become her favorite nighttime wear. He would always tell her to wear one of the clean shirts in his bag, but she always refused; she loved them warm with his scent from the day.

She returned, curling up on his lap like a kitten, lapping little kisses on his neck and cheek as he smiled and giggled at the television; Scooby Doo. Of course. But not tonight. Grabbing the remote control she clicked it off, turning herself to face him, her knees placed on either side of strong thighs, finally having his full attention. Her unbuttoned shirt fell open, revealing her full breasts. Cas placed a soft kiss between them then pulled her down for searing kiss. His lips felt rough, hungry, releasing her lips only to allow a moment to catch her breath before dragging the tip of his tongue over one of her peaked nipples, encouraged by her groan to continue as he swept over the other.  
"Cas...please." she gasped, giving herself over to him fully. 

He turned her, laying her down onto her back, sliding between her legs as he pulled his cock free from its cotton confinement, entering her with one swift thrust. "Fuck." He growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for more, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Her hands gripped his back as he began to move within her again. His mouth. His hands. His cock. Brought her over the edge so many times she lost count. He seemed to be reveling in it, taking each thrust and lick as a challenge for another. Scarlett was surprised by how well he knew a woman's body, and right now, she felt like his playground. 

Castiel lowered his weight fully on to her now, filling her even deeper his tongue delving deep within her abiding mouth. She sucked at his tongue playfully with her lips, matching the pace of his hips as they pounded harder and harder against her. She could feel his need for release grow stronger, as her name fell from his lips over and over again.  
"Come for me Castiel,” she begged, dragging her nails down his back all the way to his thick ass, pulling him deeper inside her with each thrust."Now!"

No walls or separate housing could have contained the sound her angel made when he came deep inside her at her command. His back arched, his head thrown back in sheer ecstasy. He was a picture of sexual bliss. He collapsed spent, rolling to his side, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulders before squeezing her tight around her waist. 

Scarlett let out a cry.

Castiel sprung up, turning her to face him. "Scarlett! What's the matter?" Did I hurt you?  
Scarlett winced once again, but tried to cover it with a loving smile, “No of course not.”  
“Are you still hurt from the hunt last night?” He quickly placed his fingers on her forehead, instantly cleaning her up, but nothing was there to heal.  
“I’m fine Cas, it’s nothing.”  
“No it’s not nothing. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I didn't say anthing because I actually don’t know Cas, it’s hard to describe. It’s just this dull ache in my stomach. At first I thought it was indigestion from all that food we eat out on the road, but I can also feel it where I take in the power from the other creatures.”  
“How long has this been going on?” he continued.  
“Castiel, please. I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just want you to hold me, ok?” 

Scarlett rubbed at her stomach area before turning over to nestle against him again, strumming her fingers through his thick thatch of chest hair, then closed her eyes as his arm moved around her once again, gently.  
“What if you took in some of my grace?”  
“Cas stop.”  
“You said it was a cooling feeling, it may relieve your pain and…”  
“Cas I said stop! I told you, I I would never do that again. I will be fine.”  
“Scarlett, what you have been doing for all of us is hurting you. I will not stand by and just let you be in pain.”  
“I shouldn’t have told you…” she grumbled.  
“That’s not fair Scarlett! You once asked me to let you try...to trust you.” He said taking her hand and placing it over his heart. “And I did. Now you need to do the same.”  
“Cas please. I don't...”  


Tears streamed down her face, as her pleas to not make her do this continued to fall on deaf angelic ears. Castiel kissed her, softly, then pulled her close to him again, forcing a stuttered cry from within her, as she closed her eyes. He then laid his forehead gently against hers, whispering words in Enochian to her..  
“It means I love you.”

As those three words left his lips, his grace began to infiltrate her system. The feeling of him within her veins felt so wrong as it relieved the deep sharpening pain within her. Castiel nudged her with his lips again, and she reciprocated, filling her senses with only him. When her eyes fluttered open, shining blue just like his, his hips rocked against hers, a sudden groan of need escaped her. With her hand still on his chest, he lifted her from the couch and into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Who knew ciphering grace could be so hot...or sex as an angel for that matter.

Morning arrived too soon. Scarlett awoke to a doting Castiel, bringing her coffee and breakfast in bed, asking her over and over if she was better. Scarlett was better, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him she could still feel it; it was small but there. She never wanted to do that to him again, and she wanted to keep fighting, even if it meant not mentioning it ever again.

Dressed with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, Scarlett headed back to the house, finding the living room filled with hunters. Dean and Sam stood at the center of the room, surrounded by a group of young woman, each of them hugging them, having just returned from their hunt with so much to tell. Scarlett continued to observe the new visitors from the kitchen archway, when an arm circled her waist, and a kiss landed on the nape of her neck. She purred, leaning back in to Castiel.  
“They all came.” she observed with a grin.  
“Yep. Hunters from everywhere. The girls talking to Sam and Dean are all of Jody’s girls.”  
“I know. By the way, which one of them is yours?” she asked.  
Castiel began to stammer, clearing his throat.  
“It’s ok Cas. Jody told me a long time ago..I’m just messing with you.”  
“Oh. Um. The one with the long blonde hair, next to Sam. Her name is Claire Novak. She was the only child of my vessel, Jimmy Novak.”  
“Jimmy? You don’t look like a Jimmy. Maybe an Ernest.” she snickered, as he pulled her close for another kiss.  
“Come on. No time for that. Introduce me.” she demanded wiping off a bit of her lipstick from her lips.

Meeting Claire officially was an experience in itself. She had her father’s beautiful eyes, his crooked smile, but her strength was all her own, along with that foul mouth of hers. She was smart, funny and very protective of Castiel, kinda making dinner feel like a cross examination at times. But overall, meeting and seeing the other hunters was nostalgic and heartwarming. So many of them remembered her, and knew her father. Hearing his and their stories again reminded her of both why she left this line of work, and especially why she had returned. The word of her abilities had gotten around, causing her to fear that she would not be accepted, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. Hunters always considered themselves family, and this family was prepared to protect her at all costs, and were grateful for her sacrifice and willingness to fight. 

Making her way onto the porch for a break from all the hussel and bussel with a glass and a bottle of whisky in hand, she found Bobby Singer sitting on the porch swing.  
“Mind if I share a swing with you?” Scarlett asked relieved to see him.  
“Sure.” he answered, scooting a bit to make a little extra room. “But only if you plan to share too.” pointing at her hand. Pouring him a glass, Scarlett took a sip from the bottle looking out at the night sky, so full of stars.

“Crazy in there.” Bobby commented as he laid his arm around the back of the swing.  
“Yeah. A lot of people I haven’t seen in years. Guessing it was a bit weird for you too, I mean, seeing faces that knew you, but not the other way around.” she added, taking another sip. “So, are you ready for this? Gates of hell and all?”  
“I am. The real question is... are you? You want to tell me what’s going on with you?”  
Scarlett sat puzzled for a moment when it suddenly hit her. “Dammit. The Angel, he told you. ” she hissed.  
“Now don’t be gettin’ after him, he was worried about you Scarlett.”  
“Who else did he tell.” she questioned, fuming with anger.  
“Just me. He figured I might be able to talk some sense into you, and under the assumption that you might actually listen.”  
“I already told him, I’m going to keep hunting."  
“Even if it means possibly killing you.” Bobby asked, taking a sip from his glass.  
“Bobby don't give me that bullshit, that’s what this job is for everyone involved. I’ve lost my Bobby, my father, my mother... do you need me to go on? So don’t sit here and try to threaten me with those words. They lost their meaning to me years ago!’

Taking three or four enormous gulps from the bottle still gripped in her hand, Scarlett sat stoically, staring back out into the night sky. Bobby stood up from the creaky old swing, finishing his glass of whisky with a single gulp.  
“Well ok then, I tried. I’m going to bed.” he declared, setting the glass on the table next to her. “I know how hard this job is Scarlett, I have lost my fair share too, but I sure as hell hope you took into account when you made this decision, how it will feel when me and those boys, and that angel who loves you more than heaven itself, are forced to bury you too.”

Bobby walked back in the house, leaving her to stew in her growing fear and anger as it slowly began to boil over. How dare he, how dare all of them. She had finally accepted who she was, had fought beside them for what? Now to be sidelined because of a bit of pain? Because a hunter might die? She still didn’t even know what this was...IS HE SERIOUS?!

Scarlett reached her sleeping quarters drunk, and filling with more and more rage with each step. Maybe she should just leave. Pack up and fight on her own. She wasn't going to let them stop her, not again. It’s all they ever wanted to do was hold her back. But she showed them, that’s for damn sure... and the truth was they needed her more than she needed them! They’d be dead themselves without her!

Throwing open the door, she stormed in, finding it void of Castiel. Pulling her suitcase up from the floor she placed it on the bed, throwing a few items into it before heading into the bathroom. Something was happening to her. Where was all this anger coming from? Suddenly her face felt hot, burning as her skin began to sear with the pain that once lived deep within her. That dark unknown ache now seemed to be manifesting throughout her entire body. What was happening?! She began to panic...she had to calm down. Turning on the cold water in the bathroom sink, Scarlett splashed handfuls of it over her face, and arms. Nothing was helping. 

Grabbing a towel off the rack, she finally stood back up to look at herself in the mirror and let out a startling scream when she saw her own reflection. How was this possible! Looking back at her in the hard water stained mirror was not the eyes of her father, but a pair of all too familiar onyx eyes ...those of a demon. 

“Oh no.” she whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every breath I take it makes me feel so broken  
There're so many words that have gone unspoken  
And now I'm laying down here  
Wondering why the hell you had to disappear  
All my heart wide open  
With the words unspoken  
-Leroy Sanchez

They were forty-eight hours away from the apocalyptic conversion of all that was evil on a small cemetery near Corson, South Dakota. A meeting had been called for all those involved in the main house. Scarlett had fallen asleep on the couch after a long night waiting for Castiel; but he never came back. In ways she was grateful he hadn't, what could she say to the angel with her eyes flipped black. She couldn’t help but stare at her own reflection obsessively as she brushed her teeth, grateful that the eyes looking back were a perfectly normal color now...but she was definitely taking her sunglasses with her today just in case. She also needed to stay calm, which was proving to be difficult as she entered the living room filled with every hunter from every walk of life, finally taking a seat next to Sam and Jody. Sam was tall. She could hide behind him if she needed.

Point leads on this mission were announced: Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Willie Stants, and Jeffrey Withrow. Each would be given a team of hunters and a designated area along with weaponry that was most useful for killing what was considered the most populous creatures based on their data, along with simple positions and hex bags that Rowena provided for the others that weren't. The beacon was already up as of 7:00 a.m. that morning thanks to Castiel, Dean and of course Rowena. The wheels were officially turning, and the monsters were on their way.

But there was a hitch. As Rowena spoke to the group about the spell that would open the gate to hell, she hesitated. The spell was old, difficult to translate. She had called upon an old friend who had come to see her that very morning. Everything regarding the spell itself Rowena had translated was exact, but the part she was unsure of in the footnotes, a part she had missed, was about how to close the gate.

“Unfortunately, this spell requires a sacrifice, one of you will need to close it...from the inside for it be sealed closed forever.” she added.

The rumbles of hushed voices filled the room. Confusion was setting in. Bobby stood up and moved to the front of the room, thanking Rowena then letting out a loud whistle; the room quickly turned back to face him.

“Now I know that none of us were expecting this. Rowena herself didn’t even know until just a few hours ago. But what we can’t do is panic. We still have two days before all of this begins. For now, let’s just continue to prepare for the big picture. The list of assigned teams are hung up in the dining room. Find your point lead, and meet to discuss you assignments. Also each team has been given a chore list for this mission. You will be helping prepare weapons and other material we will need when we get there. We’ll all meet back in a couple of hours. Point leads, meet me on the front porch for a quick meeting.”

The group began to disburse as the leads moved towards the front of the house.  
“Dean! Cas! You too!” Bobby hollered as they all headed out the door along with Rowena.  
“Well now what?” Willie asked as he lit up a cigarette.  
Bobby sighed.“Well we continue to prepare. This is still our best hope of ending this here and now. The fact that someone will have to…”  
“I’ll do it.” Dean announced. “Hell is a mess right now, there is no one running it. Been there before, I will find my way out.”  
“Dean no.” Sam snapped .  
“Sammy, I am not going to let God win. We have to do this, it has to be done, I’m willing. What’s the problem?”  
“Stop it! Both of you!” Bobby barked. “The fact that you are locking yourself in with every evil thing in the world with no structure down there, makes it even more dangerous!”  
“Bobby is right.” Rowena interjected. “And once that gate is sealed with this spell, all the gates will be sealed along with it.”  
“Awesome.” Dean stammered. “I’m still doing it.”  
“No Dean. It doesn’t work that way.” Bobby declared. “You don’t get to just decide... that's not your place. Now, go find your team.”  
Dean shook his head in disbelief before letting out a few curse words, then walked away.  
“What is with that boy?” Bobby groused. “He’d throw himself into a campfire to save the marshmallows if we let him.”

Meanwhile, Scarlett had found her team and began carving wooden stakes when Jeffrey Withrow, her point lead, arrived. Taking the empty lawn chair next to her, he picked up a piece of wood and gave her a smile.  
“Scarlett Grant, nice to see you again. Happy to have you on the team.” he greeted.  
“Me too Mr. Withrow. I remember you. You knew my father.”  
“You can call me Jeff, Mr. Withrow makes me feel old.” he joked running his hand through his balding, white hair. “Your father was a good man, knew your mother too...you look just like her.”  
“You knew my mother?”  
“Sure. Used to hunt with both of your parents back in the day. They were a hell of a team.”  
“My father never talked about her hunting much. Mind if I ask what she was like?”  
“Carol? She was one of the strongest hunters I had ever come across. It’s like she could anticipate whatever we were fighting’s every move. Sometimes we would just stand back, let her have at it.” he laughed. “Kinda like what you do from what I hear.” he said with a wink.  
“So she was...what I am.” whispering the last part to him.  
“She was.” he confirmed.  
“And everyone knew?”  
“A few of us yeah. Me, your Dad...oh and Bobby Singer...not that one of course...the other one.”

Bobby knew and he never told her? She slowly pulled her sunglasses off her head and on to her face, focusing on her breathing as she scraped at the wood in her hand a bit more aggressively.  
“Yeah. It was really tough on your daddy, well on all of us really when she died...especially the way she did.”  
“ What way? She died giving birth to me on a hunt.” she stated.  
“Is that what your daddy told you?” he scoffed.  
Scarlett stopped scraping at the wood in her hand and nodded.

Jeff dropped the piece of wood in his hand, and crossed his arms slowly.”Well shit.”  
“If my mother didn’t die giving birth to me then how did she? Please Jeff. I have to know.”  
“Well, that ability that she had, Christ, now you have, consuming all that evil inside of her….it came with a hefty price...turned her into a demon. Once she gave birth to you, she asked your daddy to exorcise her right away, to protect you from her, and when he refused...Bobby did.”  
“Bobby?" she whispered as a tear rolled out from under her Ray Bans.  
“Scarlett, I am truly sorry you had found out this way.” Jeff added. “My guess they were just trying to protect you, but it’s a good thing you found out now, before it was too late for you.”  
Scarlett nodded, forcing a smile in agreeance, unable to find words in her state of shock.

Looking up she saw Castiel carrying a large stack of lumber across the yard. Their eyes met for just a moment. She wanted to run to him, wrap herself in his arms, and tell him everything, but she couldn’t...not yet. Her team’s chatter regarding the sacrifice was growing by the minute. Who would it be? How would they choose? Then the rumor there was already a volunteer: Dean Winchester. Finishing the last stake in the pile, Scarlett excused herself; she needed to find him before it was too late.

“A demon.” Bobby stuttered, sitting on the end of the bed in Jody’s room.  
Scarlett crossed her arms and began to pace, stopping just for a moment to look out the bedroom window out onto the lawn of hunters. “Jeff Withrow was there. He said it was caused by her consuming all that evil, all that power as a Cipher, turned her insides black. Also told me that Bobby was the one that had to put my mom down after I was born, to protect me from her.” she said, batting away a few tears.

“Well, I guess we should be grateful in one sense that he told you. Like I mentioned to you before, there was not a lot about Ciphers in the Lore. You’ll just stop doing what you’ve been doing and…”  
“Bobby it’s too late.” she muttered. “Last night, after I left, I was drunk, and I was angry and...there they were, black eyes staring back at me in the bathroom mirror like some kind of nightmare.  
“Does anyone else know? Did you tell Cas?”  
Scarlett shook her head. “Jeff doesn’t even know. He thinks he’s saved me from it.”

Bobby looked up at her, his eyes wide open. “Please tell me you didn’t bring me here to...kill you did you?”  
“Bobby listen…”  
“HELL NO!” he hollered. “I won’t do it. There has to be another way!”  
“Bobby! I don’t want you to kill me! Crazy old man! I need you to do me a favor. Accept Dean’s offer to close the gate to hell.”  
“Now why in actual hell would I…” Bobby froze as he read the look on her face. “Scarlett. No.”  
“Come on Bobby.”  
“There has to be another way, someone else who...”  
“There is no other way or anyone else...look at me Bobby!” Scarlet demanded, her eyes flipping to black. “ I’m a demon Bobby. Who better to close the gates of hell, then one of its own?”  
“Don’t ask me to do this.” he begged.  
“I’m not asking you to do anything. All I am asking is that you accept Dean’s request to volunteer as tribune, and leave the rest of it up to me.” she stated, flipping her eyes back to normal. “You know it’s the best plan. Nobody has to die, and everyone ends up where they belong.”  
“You don’t belong there.” Bobby yelled..  
A rap on the door relieved the tension. It was Dean.

“Come in!” Scarlett yelled.  
“Hey. What’s going on in here?” Dean asked looking around the room. “People are looking for you.” he said addressing Bobby.  
“We were…” Bobby started.  
“Just talking about you actually.” Scarlett continued. “Heard you volunteered to ride bitch in to hell.”  
Dean sighed, “And let me guess, you’re against it too.”  
“Actually no.” she responded. “As much as I hate it, and don’t want to lose you Dean, but I get it. You’ve been there, no one is running the joint...better chance than all of us. Right Bobby?”  
Bobby looked up at her, then turned to face Dean and nodded, slowly. “Only if you’re sure son.” Bobby added.  
“Ok. Then let’s do this.” Dean answered.  
“Well ok then,” Scarlett said reaching into her pocket, pulling out a large amount of cash. “Dean Winchester is going back to hell. We are going to need a lot of alcohol. Dean, take this, go buy whatever you want and lots of it. Bobby you and I will go start lunch. Oh, and Dean? Before you go, you need to go tell Sam and Cas, cause not it!” she said, pressing her fingertip to her nose. “We’ve got about thirty something hours, let’s make it count.”

Scarlett had never seen a bonfire so big in her entire life. No one could throw a party like hunters could, her father would have loved it. Standing on the porch of the guest house, taking another sip from a bottle of gin Dean had bought her especially, she watched as as Sam and Castiel continued to berate Bobby, still frustrated with his decision regarding Dean. She had been avoiding Castiel for most of the day, not only was she afraid he might see her for what she was becoming, but the sheer pain she knew she was about to cause him. Her Angel said he loved her, and as much as she wanted to say it back, the fact that she was lying to him was holding her back. What if he felt differently when he finds out the truth? Could an angel truly love...a demon?  
“Scar?” a familiar voice called to her, shaking her from her thoughts.  
“Cas! Hey. You scared me. Sorry, I was just ...thinking about tomorrow.”  
“There’s something the matter with you.” Castiel said.  
Scarlett began to panic.  
“Is it because of Dean?” he asked.  
‘Thank God.’ she thought to herself. “Yes, I just...wish there was another way.” she added. “But I don’t want to talk about that. We need celebrate!” she declared.

And just at that moment, the loud blaring rock music switched to an old Journey song, “Open Arms.”

“Dance with me Cas, please.” she beckoned softly..  
Without another word or hesitation, Castiel took her hand and pulled her close and danced with her, slowly. This was perfect. He was perfect. Humming with her head upon his chest, she realized that never in her life had she ever felt so close to anyone as she did in that moment. She wanted to remember everything: the smell of his clean pressed shirt, the warmth of his hands, the beating of his vessels heart, and the feel of his delicious lips crashing down upon hers, with such need...and love, more than she could never imagine two people could ever feel for one another. The Castiel & Scarlett love story...the unfairness of it all, being separated by good and evil, rivaled the ones of Shakespeare, doomed to end how they all did...tragically; but not tonight.

As the song came to an end, Castiel wasted no time, lifting her in his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, their lips slotted together in a deep rolling kiss as he took her into the house. The party wasn’t going to be the only thing that went all night.

Today was the day. They were heading out. Intel that had been staking out the area since the beacon was placed showed a massive amount of activity; it was working. Scarlett met up with her team and received her assignment. She couldn’t stay focused when she found the Angel’s blue eyes fixated on her from across the way, her mind flashed to the night before, then to this morning, lying naked in his arms, his fingers strumming her spine, their lips wandering...hers not telling him what she was about to do for the thousandth time. Then her phone beeped, she noticed he looked down too.  
Text from Bobby: “Meet me in the kitchen at the main house in 5 .”

She arrived to find Bobby standing at the kitchen table with six shot glasses filled. Filing in the door along with her was Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jody with looks of concern on their faces, till the saw the layout; it was time.

Bobby couldn’t find the words as he looked at all of them, taking his shot then refilling it before he even got started.  
“That’s better.” he said. “Ok then. This is it. Not going to make this a big thing, I just wanted to say before we all head out, that being a part of this little dysfunctional group of ours has been one of the greatest parts of my life. Each one of you have so many gifts, one being able to drive me absolutely nuts, but I can’t imagine stopping the apocalypse with anyone else. And even though not all of us will be coming home, we will always be together in our hearts and in our minds, just as we are right now. To family. ”

The group took their shot, and then another. Bobby’s eyes followed Scarlett as she reached up to hug the Winchesters around the neck, just like she had the day she arrived at their bunker. Her warm smile as she comforted Sam, and the promise she made to Dean that she wouldn’t give up till she got him back almost brought a tear to the old man’s eyes. She had walked into their lives as lawyer and was leaving this world a demon. Some might say they were one in the same, but Scarlett Grant had lost everyone she loved, became a success against all odds, and found love again in her past life with a winged man. Within hours she would make the ultimate sacrifice, and no one would know until it was too late, except him.

One more shot, and they headed out the door, Scarlett being dragged away from Castiel’s lips with a laugh and groan from the others as Dean picked her up and carried her to her team’s car. He set her down and without another word, and hugged her with all of his might.  
“Thank you.” he whispered into her ear. “For everything.” he added before pulling away.  
“I told you that you never need to thank me Dean. You’ll always be my first love, and I’d do anything for you.” she said, surprising him with a chaste kiss on his lips, before giving him a hard slap on his backside. “INow let’s go kick some apocalypse ass.” she exclaimed getting in to the waiting car.  
Dean smiled and licked at his bottom lip, “I’m gonna tell Cas you kissed me.” he announced.  
“It’s the end of the world Dean, go ahead!” she answered with a booming laugh.

They finally arrived at the site. Saying there were so many monsters there was an understatement. Bobby and Castiel escorted Rowena to the area she would need to set up. The spell wouldn’t take long, but in these conditions, they needed to move even faster. Each team spread out, bags of supplies on each of their backs, Jeffery Withrow walked alongside Scarlett. She had asked him to help her find something to power up on. It as perfect. End with the monster she started with.  
“Jeff. Fang up ahead.”  
“You sure Scar? You don’t have to do this. ”  
“Oh yeah, but it’s exactly what I need with all these zombies.”  
“Well alright then.” he answered.  
Jeff took it to the ground with her as she consumed every bit of its power, killing it instantly. The familiar heat of his energy filling her was missing something, the usual pain. Her teeth descended from the gum-line, giving a Jeff a nod as moved to take point.

Her senses picked up the sound of the beacon and Rowena’s voice as she chanted the words from her book, her arms extended towards what looked to be an old ivy covered mausoleum. As her words grew louder, the doorway grew brighter. It was working. The teams continued to work as shepherds, keeping the herds of creatures moving toward it, taking care of any strays as they moved forward. The wave of creatures descending upon the cemetery appeared to be a mile wide when the final words were read, and the gate opened with a loud screeching sound, acting as a vacuum pulling at everything around it.

The teams began to charge forward further as some of the creatures attempted to retreat. Scarlett, tore and shredded each of them as she kept the others moving, growling and snarling louder with each kill. As she approached the front line, she saw Sam, Dean and Cas, fighting a group of creatures, a hodgepodge of everything evil that had been released from the bowels of hell by God himself. She flung herself over the herd of monsters in front of her and landed protectively in front of Dean, shoving him back before tearing every one of the rebellious monsters apart within seconds. Before anything could be said, she spun back around using that Vampire speed and placed a handcuff on Dean, and the other on Sam’s wrists, binding them together.

“Scarlett! What are you doing?!Let us go!” Sam shouted.  
“Change of plans. Take care of each other. She demanded as her eyes flipped black.  
“Noooo! Scarlett!!!” Dean screamed as he pulled on the shackle running towards her with Sam in tow. Scarlett waved her hand, knocking them both to the ground rendering them unconscious, before turning to Castiel.  
“Scarlett?” he gasped.  
“Sshhhh.” she cooed. “It’s still me my angel...for now. I tried to tell you so many times, I just didn’t know how, and I was afraid you were going to stop me. ”  
“Don’t do this Scarlett.” his gravely voice was shaky as pulled her close. “I can’t let you go. I can heal you again, you can’t…”  
“I love you Castiel. I have waited so long to tell you that, and I should have said it sooner, but I need you to know that I truly love you with all my heart, and I need you to keep fighting, keep protecting our family and this world.”  
“Scarlett! It’s time to go!” Bobby yelled.  
“Scarlett please, don’t leave me…”  
“Cas, I will never leave you.” she said, placing her hand over his heart. “Trust me. I will always be right here.” She kissed him one last time, before she rendered him unconscious, next to the boys.

Turning back around, eyes black once again, she found the teams of hunters standing with their heads bowed, and their hats removed. Giving Bobby one final nod, she stepped through the gate, and closed it behind her.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bird & A Fish

The apocalyptic battles were over, but one thing remained; the search for Scarlett. Within hours after the gate closed, the bunker became a sort of headquarters as the hunters scoured the earth for gates of hell, asking for help from reapers to angels, and interrogating any stray demons or monsters they came across using any means necessary. Six-months passed. Then a year. Although many of the hunters had returned to their hometowns, the community was not giving up on her; especially Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. 

Bobby hadn’t been back to the bunker in months. His knowing what she had planned that night created a deep divide between he and the boys. Words were said, emotions ran high when they all awoke from their unconscious states after the gate was closed. Barely sleeping, and feeling cooped up, he hit the road, following every lead he came upon, every article with a supernatural vibe. It had been so long without a single break or information about the status of hell, much less whether there were any survivors from that fateful night. He marinated the guilt he still felt every minute of every day with a bottle of something every night. But he woke up every morning, believing that day would be the day she came home.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had also continued their search. At first it was difficult, so much anger displaced at Bobby’s’ expense for not telling them, but also at Scarlett herself. She may have made the ultimate sacrifice, but each felt betrayed; especially Dean. Dean had accepted his fate that night. He had settled his scores, said goodbye to those he loved, and made peace with what he could not change. Then, in an instant, she was gone, taking all of that with her. All the rage he felt since that night was not as trite as to say he didn’t get to be a hero, but that he truly missed her, and wished he could have helped carry the burden she must have felt. In a way, Sam felt the same. Although he was not as close to Scarlett in the way Dean and Cas had been, they had grown very close during their time together. They had so much in common, sitting up late at night talking about everything and anything, studying and reviewing everything from the Lore to state and federal laws. He felt like he failed her, that somehow he should have figured it out sooner that her powers could lead her to a dark fate, and haunted by the last word she played just hours before on their endless game of “Words With Friends”....HOME

Then there was her Angel. Having spent thousands of years on and off this third rock from the sun, he had never given himself over fully to anyone, human or angel for that matter as he had to her. She gave him a purpose, something to look forward to each and every day, filling a void he never knew had, and that no amount of grace, or angelic strength could fill. She was the embodiment of the part of him that would forever be human. As they left that night headed back to the bunker, Castiel sat eerily silent in the back seat of the Impala, unresponsive to their shared anger and ideas on how to get her back. He thought back to their last night together, trying to remember if there was a sign, if she said anything that she said that hinted at her intended plan. His vessel ached just at the mere thought of her. But that night, when Castiel awoke in the cemetery, filled with feelings of pain and deception, it shook something deep inside him, leaving him in an emotional state that Dean could only describe as, “broke”, just like the wings she loved of his so very much. 

But even through all their personal issues, family doesn’t leave someone behind. Bobby had sent out an all call, he captured a demon and was bringing it to the bunker. He said the demon knew something, overheard it talking about Scarlett. 

Standing in the basement dungeon all together for the first time and months, they glared at the trapped abomination, sitting bound and trapped in front of them shirtless and whistling the Final Jeopardy theme song, refusing to speak. Castiel dropped his angel blade in his hand and approached it, dragging the blade across his chest, forcing a screech from it, followed by a maniacal laugh.  
“That tickles.” he hissed.  
“Tell us what you know about Scarlett Grant!” Castiel growled.

The next few hours each took their turn, interrogating the demon. It howled and screamed, bloodied and beaten, but still gave up nothing about Scarlett or her fate. It was useless. Dean grabbed the angel blade from Sam’s hand and ended it’s and their torture with one swift stab. Before anything further could be said the room went black, as the bunkers alarms system sounded, red lights circling the room. Differences on what had happened no longer mattered at that moment as they teamed up and headed out in the hallways, searching for the unknown intruder.

Dean and Cas went left, Bobby and Sam went right, each room checked one by one. They circled the entire compound, meeting back up in the library just below the staircase when they saw something on the second floor balcony move. Weapons drawn upward, they spread out to take a better look, when suddenly a dark presence with blood red eyes, looked down upon them. 

Sam ran towards the electrical panel while the others opened fire. The lights flipped back on revealing a figure unfazed by their bullets wearing a long black hood. It placed it's two hands on the rail, rapping it’s long red manicured fingernails on it over and over again.  
“I expected better from hunters of your magnitude.” it hissed with a strangled sounding voice.  
“Who are you?!!’ Dean barked, cocking another round into the barrel of his gun.

“You tortured and killed one of my demons, in search of a Scarlett Grant...why?” it continued in a still strained raspy voice.  
“One of your demons?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. Sam Winchester, As the new Ruler of Hell, they are all my demons. Once again, what do you want with Scarlett Grant?”  
“She’s our friend. She sacrificed herself about a year ago. She went to hell to save the world, we’re just trying to get her back.” Sam continued.  
“If she chose that fate, who are you to stop her or bring her back?.” it growled.  
“Please.” Castiel interjected. “We...I...just need to know she is ok.”

The creature began to snicker, “How odd. The angel who appears to be in love with one of my demons. Tell me, if Scarlett Grant is still alive, what do you want of her?”  
“I...I want her to marry me.” Castiel confessed.  
Dean turned to look at Cas, “Dude. Really?”  
Cas nodded, pulling a ring box from his trench coat pocket. “I’ve been carrying this since the last day I saw her. I had planned to ask her that night. Jody gave me a ring Bobby, Scarlett’s Bobby, had given her that belonged to his grandmother to thank her for her help. She told me to give it to her, and to never let her go...but I wasn’t able to keep that promise.” 

The red eyes disappeared within the hood to the confusion of the boys. With their weapons still drawn, the dark presence reached up and untied the string at the base of the hood, and removed the garment, letting it fall to the ground behind it. Their mouths fell open in sync, lowering their guns and swords as Scarlett looked down on them, with a smile.  


Her name fell from each of their lips with shock and excitement as she made her way down the steps, encircling her in a group hug she had dreamt about every night since they were together last. They apologized over and over again for not being able to save her but she told them it was for the best. She went on to tell them everything that happened after she closed the gate, how she ascended to the “throne” quickly after her arrival, thanks to her ability to negotiate, but mostly because there her powers had never been more potent. They wondered why she didn’t come to see them sooner, but she needed to get Hell under control once again, running the way it was always meant to run: collecting the souls of those who had done evil in the world. One gate would remain open, and was heavily guarded by her most trusted demons...who were also the ones most terrified to defy her.

“I’m sorry.” she said looking at each of them. “I know I hurt you by doing what I did, but I knew what was happening to me, my mom had turned in to one, and had to be put down by a friend, I just couldn’t let any of you do the same.”  
“But you are a demon.” Sam stated.  
“Yes. I am not a demon in a vessel, I am one through and through, it’s who I am now, but it doesn’t define me...I am still Scarlett Grant...just with a promotion and snazzy pair of red eyes.” she laughed. “Now who’s hungry? I’ll buy.”  
“No! You saved the world and went to hell, the least we could do is buy you a meal. We’ll all go pick something up, except you Cas, you stay here. Keep an eye on things...there’s a demon in the bunker.” Dean remarked with a wink. 

When Sam, Dean, and Bobby returned, they found the library in disarray. Tables overturned, papers scattered everywhere, and a pile of clothes on the ground that included a trenchcoat, with an empty ring box lying beside it.

“Son of bitch.” Dean said, “An Angel and Queen of Hell. It’s like a million dirty jokes in here.” 

“Ever hear that old riddle, ‘A fish may love a bird, but where would they live?’ I think we have found the answer: it’s the Men of Letters bunker.” Bobby said, shaking his head as they congregated around a table that was still standing and began to eat. 

They were home. Every single one of them.


End file.
